Raining Pain
by Dinosaurfan
Summary: Emily has a great life untill once accident happends and everything changes, This story will have Paily, other characters in the story are Caleb, Maya and Alsion. (Sorry I suck at summaries but at least give this story a chance, I'm not forcing you to read it, rated M)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: It's My Fault**

 **A/N: Here is a new fanfic, I got the idea for this story when I saw a longplay for a videogame, I hope you'll like this story.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

I woke up in my bed, I looked for my wife who would usually lay on her left side either spooning me or waiting for me to awake, but today she wasn't there.

I got out of bed and saw that there was a not on the table from my wife.

"Gone shopping, I'll pick up the kids from school at lunchtime and then I'll come home to get things ready for Julie's birthday party. Don't work too hard. Love you. Maya."

I put down the note and looked at the time, I saw that it was nine in the morning so I had plenty of time to get ready.

I was an architect and Maya was a writer, we would both spend time working at home so we could spend time with our two daughters Julie who is 10 years today and Heather who is 8, they were both from anonymous sperm donators, Maya was pregnant with Julie and I was pregnant with Heather. We both loved our children since they were the world to us. Maya and I got married a few years after Julie was born. We lived in a big two stories house with a huge yard.

I took a shower and got dressed, then I went to the stairs to get to my work room. On the way to the stairs I spotted our pet bird Peaty. He'd usually sing something but today he was just jumping around in his cage not making a sound. I checked his food and water but they were both full.

I ignored the bird and got downstairs to the kitchen where I made myself a bowl of milk and cereals and drank some orange juice. I could see the kids' toys all over the floor and I knew that I should be mad at them but I never could since they were just kids.

Once I had finished my breakfast went to my work room where my sketches and pens were. I started on a project my company had just gotten. I had to sketch the building's design and present it by next week but luckily for me I was great at my work so I'd usually be done in two hours so I could spend the rest of my days being with my kids.

I sketched for a good few hours and once I was finished I heard Maya's car coming up the driveway. I walked up and opened the door and my daughters ran in happy to see me.

"Mom, mom!" They shouted as they ran inside and hugged my legs.

"Easy or you're going to knock me over." I laughed and squatted so I could look right into their eyes.

I turned to Julie and say "So, this is your big day huh?"

"Am I grown up now?" She asked.

"Well, ten years isn't exactly grown up, but you're getting there…" I said.

"Now, can I drive your car?" Julie asked.

"I think you're gonna have to wait a few more years before you can do that." I award and stood up.

"Emily, can you please help me?" I hear Maya say as she walked in carrying three big bags of party supplies.

"Heavy lifting was never your thing huh?" I joked as I waked up to her and carried took her bags.

"That's why I married a high school joke." She answered.

I placed the bags on the table and Maya walked up next to me and kissed my cheek.

"The kids have been so exited this morning, I could hardly keep them in line at the supermarket. How's your day been?"

"I'm almost done with my work project, I just need to work on a few details and I'm done." I answered as I set the table and Maya started to decorate so we'd be ready for when Julie's friends would arrive for the party.

Once I opened living room cupboard where the plates were Maya said "That's the set my mother gave us. Please be careful."

"Don't worry. I don't want to be responsible for a diplomatic incident with your mother." I joked as I very carefully placed the plates on the table.

Once I was done with the plates I looked over to my wife and I thought "She is more beautiful with every passing day." As I walked up to her I spun her around and kissed her.

"Emily." Maya said and blushed.

"I don't know if I've already told you this today, but I find you very attractive Mrs. Fields." I said looking into her eyes.

"You're not so bad yourself, Mrs. Fields." She answered and moved in for another kiss that I granted her.

"I know what you're thinking, but I have to focus on the party now, why don't you go outside and play with the kids and we'll continue this conversation later." Maya said then she turned around and started to bake the cake.

"Did you get the present for Julie?" I asked.

"Yes, it's in the car, we were lucky it was the last one they had." Maya answered.

I walk to the back yard where Julie and Heather was playing.

I could hardly believe that today was my oldest child's birthday, it felt like it was only yesterday me and Maya were flirting in high school.

Once Julie and Heather saw me they ran up to me and said "Mommy are you going to play with us?"

"Yes." I answered "Who wants to go first?" I asked and both Julie and Heather jumped up and down while they shouted "Me, pick me mom."

Since it was Julie's birthday I started with her, I lifted her up in my arms and spun around over and over again while she laughed, then I slowed down so I could let her go so she wouldn't get hurt when her feet touched the ground.

"Now me mom." Heather said and I lifted her onto my shoulders and ran around while she reached out her hand pretending like she was flying.

The kids preferred when I played with them since Maya wasn't strong enough to carry them the way I did.

Once I put Heather down both ran up to me and wanted me to lift them both at the same time. I lowered my arms for both of them to grab onto and then I lifted the while they dangled from my arms, both were enjoying it. (Sometimes I'm worried that they'll start calling me dad.)

Once I put them down Maya said that there was lunch time and both girls ran indoor like two rockets.

I picked up a shoe one of the girls had dropped while I carried them, once I got indoors I saw that Heather wasn't at the table.

"She went upstairs, can you go and get her?" Maya asked and I went upstairs.

I saw her sitting in front of the birdcage crying. I walked up to her and placed my hands on her shoulders "Heather, what's wrong?"

"It's Peaty… He's dead. He's dead and it's my fault." She sobbed.

"Not it's not Heather, of course it's not your fault." I said.

"I'd give anything to get him back to life." Heather said.

"You know, Heather, there are some things which just have to happen even if you don't want them to." I said and hugged my daughter.

"It's not fair mom, it's not fair." She sobbed into my arms.

"I know… I know." I said.

Two weeks later:

It had been two weeks since Julie's birthday party, the party was a success even if Heather spent most time standing close to Maya and me. Today she was in a much better mood and as we went to the mall to buy some clothes for our daughters they ran around us playing tag, once we entered the mall Maya started to hold Heather's hand since it was very crowded and she could easily get lost among all the other people.

As we ride up the escalator Maya saw a shoe store and she asked me to stay with Julie while she and Heather got in to fins some shoes. I sat down on a nearby bench but one I looked to where I last saw Julie she wasn't there.

"Julie!" I shouted as I started to look for her, I didn't understood where she disappeared to she was just next to me. "Julie!" I shouted and then I saw her, she was standing by a mall clown who was holding some balloons. I walked up to her.

"Julie don't wonder off like that." I said.

"I'm sorry mom, can I please have a balloon?" She asked and made those big puppy dog eyes that made it impossible for me to say "No".

We walked up to the clown and Julie told him that she wanted a red balloon, the clown handed it to her.

"That'll be 2 dollars." He said and I started to check my pockets. "Maya had borrowed my wallet when we left the building but I always had some cash in my pockets, it took a while but I managed to dig up some dollar bills that I handed the clown.

"Ok, you got your balloon now can you…? Julie?" When I turned around she was gone again. Maya and Heather walked up to me.

"It's impossible to get some shoes for this one. Where's Julie?" Maya asked.

"She was right here." I answered.

"Did you lose her?" Maya almost shouted.

"I only turned away for a second." I said then I spotted a red balloon from the crowd I ran down the escalator to where I saw the balloon. "JULIE!" I shouted as I ran around among the people.

"JULIE!" I shouted as I walked around the crowd looking for my daughter. I shouldn't have taken my eyes off from her. "JULIE!" I kept pushing my way through people as I looked for Julie. Once I got outside the mall I saw her.

She was standing on the other side of the street looking through a widow.

"JULIE!" I shouted and she turned around. "Mom!" she said and started to run across the street towards me, but she didn't see the car that was coming towards her. "JULIE!" I shouted and ran towards her to get her to stop, but it was too late, the car hit Julie and she fell unconscious to the ground, her red balloon flew off in the air.

"JULIE, NOOOO!" Maya cried as she saw what had happened.

Two years later:

It had gone two Years since Julie's accident. She died before the ambulance had any time to arrive, Maya blamed me for the accident and I felt like it was all my fault. The last two years were terrible, Maya and I separated a few weeks after Julie's death and I started to have random blackouts where I didn't remember anything, one time I woke up at a bus top out of town.

I moved to a small house when Maya and I separated and then we got a divorce, be both got shared custom over Heather who was now the only reason I had to live.

Heather had gotten very sad over what had happened to our family, she would spend one week with me and one with Maya but it was very clear that she preferred to be with Maya than me and I couldn't really blame her.

I had just driven up to Heather's school to pick her up. I was late again and she hated to be the last one to leave and I knew it, but every time I was going to pick her up I always got late.

I walked out of my car and the rain was really pouring down. Heather walked up to me looking empty inside.

"Hi, Heather." I said sporting a fake smile.

"Hi, Mom." Heather said and walked past me into my car. I went inside my car and drove her to my home.

Once we got home she sat down in front of the TV and started to scroll through the channels until she found a kids show.

As she sat down I hanged up my jacket and checked my mail. Asides from commercials there was one letter I didn't recognized, it looked like it was sent from a person but it didn't have a name of a sender.

I opened that letter and it said "When the parents came home from church, all their children were gone. They searched and called for them, they cried and begged, but it was all to no avail. The children have never been seen again." I had no idea what kind of twisted joke that was. I ignored the letter and walked to the living room where Heather sat still watching TV.

"Heather it's time for your homework." I said.

"Please mom, can I just watch TV a little longer?" She asked.

"Come on, let's do the homework now and then you'll be done." I said and she got up and got her bag, then she went to the kitchen and started with her homework.

I heard her sensing from the kitchen as she did her home works.

"Are, you feeling ok?" I asked.

"I'm feeling a bit cold." She answered and sneezed again.

I walked up and felt her forehead. "Well you don't have a fever but you might start to get a cold." I said.

"I'll get some medicine from the bathroom you just continue with your homework." I said and Heather nodded.

I got some cold medicine and gave it to Heather and she swallowed it then she finished her homework and once I had checked it she could return to the TV and watch.

I sat down next to her.

"So how are things at school?" I asked.

"Nothing special." She answered.

"Ok, how do you feel now?" I asked.

"A little better, thank you mom." She said.

I got up and checked the freezer for something I could make for dinner.

All I could find was a frozen pizza that I defrosted and I cut up a few slices for Heather before I placed it on a plate for her.

"Your dinner is ready." I said and Heather walked in and sat down at the table and started to eat.

Once she had eaten everything on her plate she returned to the TV once again.

Maya was going to have Heather in a few days but it seemed like she couldn't wait to get there.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was late.

"Ok, Heather, it's time for bed." I said.

"Please, can't I stay up for a little longer?" Heather asked.

"That's now very reasonable, you've got school tomorrow. You get ready for bed and I'll come tuck you in later." I said.

"Ok mom." Heather said and turned off the TV and then she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth while I placed her plate in the dishwasher. I got upstairs to her room where she was in bed still awake.

I walked in and closed the drapes then I saw a painting she had done very recently, the painting was of Julie lying dead, I was worried that she was taking Julie's death worse than I did.

I walked up to her bed and sat down. "Goodnight Heather." I said and Heather sat up and said "My teddy! I haven't got my teddy mom! I can't sleep without it!" She said.

"Ok, where did you last see it?" I asked.

"In the laundry room." She answered.

"Ok, you say here and I'll get it." I said and got up and went down to the laundry room. I found her teddy, it was a teddy I had given her when she was 4 years and she had slept with it ever since. It was blue with a piano colored tie.

I walked back upstairs and gave her the bear, Heather smiled and said "Thank you mom." Then she laid down in her bed.

"Goodnight Heather." I said and started to walk out of her room.

"Mom?" Heather asked as I walked.

"Why do you look sad?" She asked.

I walked up to her and said "I think I just need some time to get back to the way things were." I answered while I tucked in Heather.

"You know, mom, what happened to Julie wasn't your fault." Heather said.

It felt good to hear that I smiled at her and said "Goodnight Heather"

She closed her eyes and held her teddy bear tight I stayed until I knew she was completely asleep, then I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

I slowly sneaked out of her room, when I closed the door I suddenly started to feel lightheaded and I leaned against a wall and closed my eyes while I took a long breath.

When I opened my eyes I was standing outdoors and the middle of a street. I must have gotten another blackout I felt that I was holding something in my hand, It was a small piece of paper shaped folded like a origami dog.

* * *

 **A/N2: I hope you guys liked it and will stay for more chapters**


	2. Chapter 2: Gone

**Chapter 2: Gone...**

 **A/N: Here is the next chapter, I'm going to try to update this every friday night (My time zone).**

* * *

 **Caleb's Pov-**

It was the middle of the night as I drove toward the crime scene. I am an FBI profiler sent to Rosewood to help their police department to chase down and capture the well-known Origami killer, a murderer that kidnapped 10 year old girls whose dead bodies would reappear five days after their kidnapping, they were all dead the same way, by drowning. The bodies would have an orchid on their chest and an origami figure in their hand.

It was raining heavily as I reached the crime scene, it was in the slums under a highway.

As I parked my car I felt my hands shaking, I held a vitro full of a blue liquid, but I placed it back in the glove compartment and decided to keep focusing for as long as I could now.

I walked out of my car towards some policemen that was making sure that no civilians would enter the crime scene, but there was already reporters that surrounded the area.

I walked up to one of the policemen, he looked at me and said "This zone is sectioned off sir. Please step back."

So I showed him my badge and said "I'm agent Celeb Rivers, I'm the guy from FBI:"

Once he saw it he let me pass through the police tape.

"I'm looking for Lieutenant Alison DiLaurentis. Is she around?" I asked.

"I saw her arrive earlier. She is somewhere down at the scene." The cop answered and I walked down to the crime scene where there was a lot of police officers stomping around the area searching for clues from the killer, but they were more likely to ruin the evidence than finding any… if there ever were some.

I walked up to another cop and asked for Lieutenant Alison DiLaurentis and he pointed me to her, she was standing in a dark brown jacket and dark pants, she had blonde hair and I could tell that she was slightly annoyed as I walked towards her.

"Lieutenant DiLaurentis? I'm agent Caleb Rivers from the FBI. I went by your office this morning and they told me you'd be here." I said to her once she turned to me.

"Now if you're looking for rain, dead bodies and highways, you've come to the right place." She answered.

"Gustav, will you tell that asshole with the bulldozer to stop for five minutes? I can't here myself think here." She said to a uniformed police next to her.

"Right away Lieutenant." He answered and walked away.

Alison started to walk around the area and then she stopped and turned to me. "Well, are you coming Rivers?" She asked.

"So, what happened?" I asked as I walked with her.

Some guy took his dog for a piss found the body about six o' clock this morning. That's pretty much all we know right now." She answered as we went past a small tent were the body was.

"From what we've seen it looks like the work of the Origami Killer." She said and then she turn to some reporters from the other side of the police tape and groaned in annoyance.

"Do we know the cause of death?" I asked trying to gather as much information as I could.

"There are no marks on the body. She was probably drowned like the other victims." Alison said as she started to walk back to the police tape.

"Has the body been identified?" I asked.

"No, not yet." She answered.

Then she turned to one of the other police officers. "Tony, I don't want to see any journalists within a mile from here, you got it?"

"Yes ma'am." The cop answered, it was very clear that Alison liked the authority she had as a superior officer but at least she was focused on doing her job.

"Listen, I'm a bit busy here, we can discuss this later back at the office ok?" she said.

"No problem, I understand. Do you mind if I look around?" I asked.

Alison looked around and shrugged before she said "Knock yourself out" then she walked up close to me. "Hey, Rivers. You come see me if you find anything, we're on the same team now." Then she left.

She was clearly bossy, I can't imagine how she would have been in high school.

I dug into my pocket and pulled out my ARI. It was short for Added Reality Interface. It was an experimental evidence detecting system in place by the FBI, I use it to investigate crime scenes, contain and order my case files, and enhance my working environments.

The ARI equipment consists of a pair of glasses and a singular, right-handed glove. The glasses, acting as an enhancement visor, are used to detect and record information from the environment whilst providing visual displays for me.

The glove allows me to physically interact with ARI's interface and the environment; this allows me to stream information via sensors in the glove, allowing research on things such as blood type, shoe-size and identifying scents in the air all gathered information is installed directly into ARI's internal memory which can be reviewed at any place or time and the ARI has instant access to the FBI database so if I'd scan a DNA sample I'd get all info the FBI had on the person.

The downside was that using the ARI had made me very addicted to a drug called Triptocaine, a drug that would make me calm and focused but it could also kill me if I'd take too much or use it too often.

I walked inside the tent where the victim's body was. She was on her back and there was no signs of violence, which told me that she was dead before she was placed there, sort of like the killer wanted us to find the girl once she was dead.

I kept scanning with my ARI and I saw that the girls face was covered with mud like all the other girls that had been kidnapped.

An orchid was placed on her chest, through my ARI glasses I could see a trace of pollen in the air, leading away from the tent. I decided to follow it, I followed the pollen trace up to the highway where it stopped, I scanned the ground and I could find tire tracks that was probably from the killer's car. Since I couldn't trace the car I decided to get back to the station before I catch pneumonia from all rain.

As I walked to my car I couldn't stop thinking that this killer wasn't an amateur, the only traces left where those that the killer obviously intended to leave.

Reporters started to gather around me but the police told them to stay away since it was still a crime scene. As I got back to my car I figured that it'd be much harder to capture this killer than I though.

 **Emily's Pov-**

"A bat" I said as I stared at a blurry picture in front of me.

"Ok, and how about this one?" my therapist Dr. Anne Sullivan asked me and showed me another blurry pic.

"A Wolf" I answered.

"Everything seems to be normal" She said as she typed on her computer.

"But I'm worried about you. I know it's not easy but you've got to start over, Emily. You're not responsible for what happened," She said

"It's my fault Julie is dead." I said. "She'd still be alive if I'd been looking out for her."

"It was an accident. Accidents happen every day." Sullivan said trying to make me feel better

"How is Heather?" She asked.

"She is a very sad over her sister's death and very focused within herself… She is really close to Maya… with me she is more distant." I said.

"And you Emily? What do feel?" She asked.

"I don't want to live anymore. I don't have a reason to continue." I answered.

"Not ever for Heather?" She asked.

"I couldn't save Julie, Heather needs someone better than me." I said.

"Is there something else you wanted to tell me?" She asked.

I remembered last night when I had blacked out in the middle of the night and suddenly ended up at a street a few block away from my home, but I decided to not tell her that for now.

"Well, that's all for this session. We'll continue next week." Sullivan said and I got up from her couch and started to walk towards the door.

"You are lucky to survive." Sullivan said as I walked past her.

"I don't feel lucky, doctor." I said as I went out to pick up Heather from school.

A few minutes later:

I was on a bench with Heather at the park. She was sitting right next to me just looking sad at the ground.

"Aren't you going to go play with the other kids?" I asked trying to encourage her to have some fun.

"I don't feel like it." She answered.

I knew that Heather used to love going to the park before, but now it seemed like she'd rather be at home.

I looked at her backpack and saw a boomerang sticking out from it. I guessed Maya had gotten that for her.

I picked it out from her backpack and held it in my hand.

"You play with this?" I asked.

"No, not really… I can never make it come back." She answered.

"Can I try?" I asked. And Heather nodded.

I took a few steps back and I threw the boomerang in a perfect angle and once it came flying back at me I caught it in the air.

I then looked at Heather who looked at me, she was very amazed that I had managed to get the boomerang to return.

I threw it again once it returned I saw that Heather was smiling and even applauding.

"You did it mom." She said.

"Do you want to try?" I asked.

"I can't make it come back." Heather answered.

"Come on, I'll help you." I said and Heather walked up to me.

I handed her the boomerang and I showed her how to throw it. "Remember to throw it straight and a little to the right." I said as Heather started to move her right hand back for the throw, she threw the boomerang very far but it returned, she managed to catch it and I could hear her laughing for the first time in what felt like ages.

"I did it, I did it mom." She said.

"See, easy once you know how to do it." I said.

Ok, now I need to find out more things to keep her entertained. I walked up to a seesaw and checked if it worked.

"You wanna try this?" I asked.

"Yeah" Heather said and climbed up on one end.

"Come on mom. Make me fly." She said and once I climb onto my said I pushed her up then I stood up so she dropped down and then I pushed her up again and she laughed. Once we were done with the seesaw I managed to get her on the swing and I pushed her.

I liked that she had fun, it made me forget about everything that had happened this last year.

After I had pushed her she jumped of and I noticed that it was about to start to rain.

"Heather, it'll rain soon we better go home." I said.

"Ok mom." She said and we started to leave the park.

"I miss how everything used to be when Julie was alive." Heather said.

"Me too, sweetie, me too." I answer.

"Please mom can I ride on carousel." She asked as we walked past it.

"Ok, you pick a horse and I'll buy you a ticket." I said and walked up to guy that was selling the tickets and I paid him a buck for the ticket.

As I saw my daughter on the carousel I suddenly started to feel dizzy, I started to rub my eyes with one had as I leaned against a pole not sure what was happening. I closed my eyes and started to count down from 5.

"Five… four… three… two… one."

When I opened my eyes I was standing in a road, I had no idea who I got there and as I looked around I saw that it was night.

I didn't understand a thing it was around four in the afternoon just a few seconds ago and now it's in the middle of the night?

I looked around and in my terror I couldn't see Heather anywhere.

"Heather?" I said as I looked around. "Heather!" I called. As I ran back to the park.

"HEATHER!" I cried as I ran through the park, but it was completely empty. "HEATER WHERE ARE YOU?" I cried again but no one responded.

Heather, where is Heather? I kept looking around the park and I did find her backpack at the bench but no trace from my daughter.

I looked at the big clock in the park and it showed half past eleven. How was that possible? I had no idea how I could have blacked out for an entire day.

Then I realized that she must be at the house, she just had to be there.

I ran back to my home and almost kicked the door in. "HEATER!" I cried as I ran up the stairs to Heather's room, but as I opened the door to her room she wasn't there either. I fell down and cried not knowing what had happened to my daughter.

 **Paige's Pov-**

I woke up from a nightmare, I looked at the time, the clock said it was 2:47 am just like every other night. I got up and noticed that I had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Fucking insomnia." I mumbled to myself as I walked around my apartment. I was exhausted but I couldn't fall asleep

I hate this, to wake up every night at the exact same time and then try a next to impossible task by getting back to sleep.

I went to my bathroom and tried a quick shower to see if I could get the magic of sleepiness to come to me.

The water felt good as I stood in the shower, I felt all muscles in my upper body relax to the hot water. I got after a few minutes and dried myself with a grey towel.

I walked to my bed, I felt that I really needed to sleep but I just couldn't.

"How hard is it to just get some sleep?" I thought as I twisted and turned in my bed.

I got up and waked to my refrigerator where I found a juice box. I shook it and took a big drink straight from the package, it didn't bothered me since I lived alone after I had to throw out my ex-girlfriend for sleeping with a guy in my bed. I had to throw out the bed and buy a new since I couldn't even look at it after I saw Shauna in it with that man.

I was about to put the juice back in the regeneration when I saw what it was. It was some juice Shauna used to drink in the mornings to stay alert.

"Fuck you." I groaned as I threw the juice package in the trash.

Now I know that I'd never have a chance to go back to sleep, instead I decided to get dressed and go for a walk, if I'd get tired while I was outside I could just check in to a motel like I've been forced to do before. Fucking insomnia.

 **Caleb's Pov-**

I was back at the station and the police chief had pointed me to an old interrogation room that I could use as an office.

I went through my ARI recordings and gathered the evidences I had found.

All I could tell was that the killer must be in his or her late thirties, and own a car. But cars aren't cheap which meant that that the killer must have a job that allows free time.

I checked the info I gathered from the victim. I figured that the killer had drowned her in rain water since all murders had happened during the autumn when it rained the most.

The killer didn't have anything personal against the victims since he or she covered the victims' faces in mud. The orchid and origami figures must have been a way for the killer to show remorse. I checked the areas where the other victims were found and then I checked the map to mark an area where there was a possibility that the killer lived.

It made sense for me that the killer would leave the bodies not too far from his or her house so the killer could quickly make it back in case something goes wrong, unfortunately for me there was a lot of buildings in that area but at least it's a start.

I suddenly felt like something had punched my stomach. I turned off my ARI and I knew what was happening, my body cried for Triptocaine but I struggled to block those thought out.

Crap, not here, not now.

I reached for my pocket where I had the tube but I put it back in my pocket. I decided to not take any and try to discreetly get to the bathroom and splash some water on my face.

I had to put on the act of my life as I walked past lots of police officers, which was hard since I felt like my head was splitting in two. I finally got to the bathroom and started to splash water over my face.

 **Emily's Pov-**

I was sitting at the police station. When I had gotten home I started to wait for Heather to return but nothing. I even called Maya to see if Heather had went to her place, but she wasn't there either.

After I waited for a few hours to make sure if I remembered that I had sent Heather to a sleepover with a friend but eventually I went to the police station and now I was asked to wait for a Lieutenant.

I looked up and there a woman walked up to me, she was blonde and I heard other police officers referring to her as Alison.

"I'm Lieutenant Alison DiLaurentis, can you tell me what has happened?" She asked as she leaned against her desk.

"It was this afternoon, I was with my daughter Heather, We played for a while and she wanted to go on the carousel, so I went to buy a ticket and when I turned back, Heather had disappeared."

Then Alison asked for a description of Heather, what she looked like and what she was wearing, so I showed her a photo of my girl and told them she wore a beige jacket and brown pants.

"How could she disappear when you were right next to the carousel? You said you didn't left the park" Alison asked.

"I did… I… I didn't leave. I watched the carousel and…"

"How could Heather possibly have vanished if you were right there watching her?" Alison asked.

"I don't know… I don't understand…" I answered.

"You said you lost her at the park at four, why did it take so long to contact the police?" Alison asked.

"I searched the entire neighborhood for her. I thought she couldn't have gone far." I said.

"Did your daughter have any particular difficulties, Mrs. Fields? Anything that might have made her run away" Alison asked.

"No… I don't think so." I answered.

"Any problems at home or school?" Alison asked.

"My wife and I got a divorce last year. But Heather wouldn't left without telling me or her other mother." I said.

"Ok, that's all the questions for now. You're free to go Mrs. Fields. We'll continue to look for Heather overnight." Alison said and stated to walk.

"Do… Do you think it's the Origami killer…?" I said in panic.

"Listen, your daughter's probably just run off and she'll turn up in a few hours." Alison said.

"But what if it is the Origami killer?" I asked.

Alison took a deep breath as she scratched the back of her head before turning back to me

"Then we've got about four days to find her alive."

* * *

 **A/N2: I feel like I have to say that I don't hate Emily I'm a big Paily fan. I hope you'll keep reading this story as I update it**


	3. Chapter 3: the Bear

**Chapter 3: the Bear**

 **A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you'll like it and it might take a while for me to update anyone of my stories since I'm staring a job on monday so I won't have much time to write. I just hope you'll be patient with me and wait for the next update. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

I sat alone in my kitchen, I hadn't eaten or slept anything last night. I had just waited for the police to call and say that they had found Heather but now I believed that the Origami killed had kidnapped my daughter.

I sat sad at the table and now there was a lot of reporters outside my house, everyone wanted to interview me since I was the parent of the latest kidnapped child.

I got up and looked myself in the mirror.

I'm the Origami killer, I just knew it was me, I black out and then the murdering starts.

I tried to remember what I had done to Heather, I couldn't imagine hurting her since I loved her with all of my heart, but I had no memory from what I did when she was on the carousel.

At this point I was willing to do anything to know where Heather was right now, anything.

I walked over to the sink and started to splash water on my face tying to focus.

What am I thinking, it can't be me, I can't be the killer.

Then I looked at a letter on the table, it was the letter I had gotten the day before Heather was kidnapped.

"When the parents came home from church, all their children were gone. They searched and called for them, they cried and begged, but it was all to no avail. The children have never been seen again." I thought about giving the letter to the police but I had really no idea on how it could be of any help now when half of town knew she had been kidnapped by the Origami killer.

Then I was about to throw the envelope when suddenly something fell out, it was a ticket for a locker. I looked at the ticket and I recognized the angel on the ticket. It was from the towns train station. I got up and was about to exit my house when I remembered that there were reporters that was practically camping outside my house so I went out the back door and sneaked around my house until I reached my car then I drove away from the reporters and to the train station.

A few minutes later:

I had just walked into the train station and it was really crowded in there. I almost panicked since I wasn't good with crowds, not since Julie died. I kept walking trying to focus but suddenly I could swear that I heard Julie's voice and when I looked up I saw that everyone was standing still like they were frozen in time. I touched one man but he just fell down, I took a few quick steps back and bumped into a woman who also fell down.

What was happening? Was I losing my mind? I thought as I saw that everyone else was standing completely still.

Then I heard Julie's voice again and this time I could see the same red balloon that I had bought her.

Without thinking I ran after the balloon, this time I was going to save her, I pushed my way through some people who fell down once I touched them. Once I reached where I had seen the balloon I could see that the balloon was now further away from me, so I kept running after the balloon until I saw a bright light and I noticed that I was now standing by the locker.

I had no idea how I had gotten there but it didn't mattered, now I was by the locker.

I used my ticket to open the locker and inside it there was a shoe box. I had no idea what it mean but I took the shoe box and decided to open it somewhere less crowded.

A few hours later:

I was in a room at a motel, I thought it'd be a better place to be since my house was crowded with reporters 24/7.

I went to a desk and opened the box. Inside it was 5 origami figures all were marked with a number, a cellphone, a sim card and a cellphone. I checked the gun. I had never used one before but I had seen enough movies to know how to fire them. I pressed a button on its side and the magazine clip. It was loaded. I got scared by the gun and I placed it back on the desk.

Then I picked up the origami figure with the number 1 written on it, it was a bear. I carefully unfolded it and I saw that the paper had a written message inside it.

The message said: Are you prepared to show courage to save you daughter? Joe's garage and parking lot.

There was another ticket inside the origami figure, this one was labeled for Joe's garage.

I had no idea what to think about the writing, I just put the ticket in my pocket and placed the patter on the desk.

Then I grabbed the cell phone and sim card, I put the card inside the phone and turned it on.

What I saw terrified me, it was Heather, she was in a well, drowning. There was a grate on top of the well that prevented her from getting out.

"Help… mom, where are you? I'm so cold…. Mom! Mom!" She said then the screen faded.

The video wasn't a recording it was sent to me in real time like a webcam.

Then the screen changed and it was covered whit letters that said: How far are you prepared to go to save someone you love. Five origami figures. Each figure is a trial. Each trial provides letters. The letters reveals an address.

And under the text there was a few blank line like in a game of hanged man.

I got up worried about my daughter and she was going to drown unless I found the well in time, but time was a luxury I couldn't afford and the more it rained the faster Heather would drown.

I got up and put everything but the ticket and the phone in the box, then I hid the box under the motel bed. Now I had to hurry, I had to save my daughter no matter what.

 **Caleb's Pov-**

I was at the police station telling the captain, Alison and a few other officers what I had figured out so far about the Origami killer. They were sitting down listening to me as I explained what I knew so far.

"The killer doesn't have anything personal against the victims. That's why their faces are covered in mud, to make them anonymous." I said.

"Why does he kill them if he doesn't have anything against them?" One of the officers asked.

"The killer sees them as a symbol. That's probably why he gives them an origami figure and an orchid, as gifts to apologize." I answered.

"Very interesting… and where does all that get us?" Alison asked.

"The best way of tracking a predator is to be familiar with its behavior." I answered.

"That may be true in movies but there's a child's life at stake here." Alison said staring to sound annoyed.

"Continue Rivers." The captain said and Alison backed down.

"Once detail caught my attention. The interval between the time when a victim disappears and the time when the body is found ranges from three to five days, but the rainfall is always at 6 inches, give or take 10%." I said and I noticed that some officers didn't seemed to care about that.

"What does that mean?" The captain asked.

"All the victims were killed in rainwater. The killer kills only in the fall, when there is plenty of rain, It could be that he puts them in some sort of well or tank that is open to the sky and that fills up with rainwater, The more it rains, the faster the victim dies." I explained almost scaring myself at the thought of being a child that drowns.

I cleared my mind and said. "Then I studied the geographical distribution of the murders. Generally a killer commits his first murder near to where he lives so he can have a safe place to flee to if something goes wrong. The more confident the killer gets, the further he roams from his base." I explained.

"By analyzing the locations of where the victims disappeared I was able to isolate a zone were the killer lives." I said

"And what size is this zone?" Alison asked.

"About ten square mile." I said.

"Oh, great. There must be thousand people living in that sort of area. You wanna question them one by one?" Alison said sounding like she was trying to provoke me.

I decided to stay calm and professional "The more clues we find, the more we can reduce the zone. We can cross-check it with our list of suspects and identify the killer." I answered.

"So what's next" The captain asked.

"I've already found two suspects who already lives in this area, I'd like to question both of them." I said.

"Goddamn it, we're wasting our time with this bullshit. The killer is out there somewhere, we've got to get off our asses and find him!" Alison said, I'm starting to wonder why she is even here.

"The killer is no ordinary murderer. He is intelligent, organized and methodical. You won't find him just by patrolling the streets." I said trying to reason with Alison.

"Tell me, agent Rivers, did you get your vast experience on the job, or did you just fucking read about it in a schoolbook." Alison said as she tried to hide that she was very frustrated at me.

"I came here to find a killer and that's exactly what I'm going to do, with or without your help!" I said.

"Fucking asshole…" Alison shouted and got up, but the captain waved at her and she took a deep breath and sat down.

"Alison, I'm not going to tell you again, calm down!" The captain said then he turned to me.

"You said it took 6 inches of rain before the victim died. How much time do we have left?" the captain asked.

"If the weather forecast are right, less than 72 hours." I answered.

Laster:

After what I had told the captain he didn't wanted to waste any more time, he asked me and Alison to go to the first suspects place and interrogate him.

We were standing outside the suspect's apartment.

I knocked on the door but no one answered. I knocked again but nothing happened.

"I guess he isn't home" I said to Alison.

"Maybe we should have a look inside anyway." Alison said.

"There is nobody home." I said and pointed to the locked door and Alison walked up and kicked it so hard it broke.

"There is now, she answered and just walked in."

"I'm not sure that's entirely legal." I said.

"Call the cops." Alison said sarcastically.

I followed Alison inside and saw that the apartment was covered with crosses on the walls and the window were nailed shut.

"Looks like Ted Wilson is a pretty religious guy." I said.

"He is a God fearing idiot waiting for the end of the world. We questioned him a few months back because he was causing a disturbance in the park. He was shouting that he heard voices. He got a sick idea that I was the Anti-Christ and that I'd come to earth to persecute him. He's a real nut." Alison said.

I kept searching the apartment but I found nothing else than religious decorations and bibles.

The man needed help since he was taking a break from reality in this crazy apartment, but he was not a killer anyone could tell that.

"This isn't the killer, we're just wasting our time." I said hoping the Alison would just agree and leave.

Good timing Ted, just the man we wanted to see." Alison said, I walked into the room where she was and I saw a man standing looking shocked.

He started to hum something that sounded like a prayer.

"I'm agent Caleb Rivers, FBI. I'd like to ask you a few questions." I said.

"As Good is my witness, I haven't done anything." Ted said.

"Don't worry we're not accusing you of anything. We just want to talk." I said.

I decided to start with an easy question to calm Ted down. "Were do you work Ted, do you have a job?"

"My sole occupation is praying to the all merciful lord for the salvation of humanity." Ted answered.

"Ted, where were you last Tuesday at 4:30 pm?" I asked.

"I was here… I was praying all day." He answered.

"Was there anyone with you?" I asked.

"No, I was alone." Ted answered.

"What about the voices, Ted? Do you still hear them?" Alison asked.

Ted froze as Alison walked up closer to him.

"We know who talks to you, don't we, Ted? We both know who it is." Alison said and started to walk around Ted in Circles.

"Don't say that name." Ted said as Alison were still walking around him.

"Alison, what are you doing?" I asked.

"He orders you to find new prey doesn't he?" Alison asked. "He needs more and more…"

"Alison leave him alone!" I shouted but Alison ignored me.

"He told you to find that kid in the park. The voices tormented you all night long. You wanted them to stop. Didn't you?" She said and I saw that Ted was terrified.

"STOP! That's enough!" I shouted again starting to think I'd have to pull Alison away from Ted.

"You did what he said to make the voices stop, you took that girl and drowned her isn't that right?" Alison now looked like she was trying to force a confession from an innocent man.

"You killed them didn't you, Ted? Are you going to confess you bastard?" Alison said and pushed Ted.

"STOP! STOP! STOOOP!" Ted cried in panic and pulled out a gun from his pocket and aimed it at Alison.

I quickly drew my gun and said. "Put down the gun, Ted!"

"You are the Anti-Christ." Ted said looking at Alison.

"Shoot, Caleb, for fuck sakes! Shoot him!" Alison shouted to me.

"Calm down, Ted. Nobody wants to hurt you. Put the gun down." I said.

"Concentrate on my voice, Ted. Listen only to my voice." I said trying to make him drop the gun.

Ted was getting calmer but he was still aiming is gun Alison.

"I'm here to help you, Ted. To get rid of the voices in your head but you'll have to trust me." I said and Ted started to hum a prayer.

"Keep calm, everything is alright, Ted." I said.

"Back away… slowly." I ordered Ted and he did as I told him.

"Now put the gun on the ground." I said and he did what I told him.

"Now turn around with your hands on your back." I said and as Ted did so Alison walked up behind him and handcuffed him.

"Ok freak, the show is over, you're under arrest." Alison said.

"You were cool, I'd just shot him" Alison said.

"A gun isn't the answer to every problem, Alison." I said.

"Maybe not, but most of the times it helps." Alison said and pushed Ted towards the stairs.

 **Emily's Pov-**

I had just reached the garage and as I walked in I saw a man that was under a car, probably checking the breaks or something.

I cleared my throat and the man came out from under the car.

"I'd like to get my car." I said not sure on what I was looking for, as I handed the man my ticket.

He took the ticket and checked the numbers. "Wait here." He said and walked into his office.

I looked around and wondered if I had been there before, I sure as hell didn't remember if I had.

"Hey, you're a patient girl. That car has been here for two years." The man said. "We took it out every month for tires and batteries just like you said." The man continued.

I was stunned, I didn't remember doing anything of that.

"Here, it's the third floor down. The service elevator is at the far end of the garage." The man said and handed me a car key.

"Thank you." I said and went to the elevator and went down to the third floor.

Ok, where is this car? I thought as I pressed the button on the keychain and a car started to blink.

I entered that car and found a GPS on top of a glove compartment, the glove compartment was locked. I turned it on and the GPS said.

"Your destination is four miles from here. Leave the parking lot and take the first right."

I had no idea what this car was going to take me, but if that would take me one step closer to save Heather then I would follow it.

I started the car engine and drove out of the garage.

Later:

I had gotten to a highway when the GPS said "You have reached your destination."

I got confused since I had no idea why on earth I had be where I was.

"Are you ready to show your courage in order to save your girl? Listen carefully." The GPS said.

"Take the highway and drive against the traffic for five miles. If you haven't reached your destination in five minutes you have failed." The GPS said.

I thought it was insane, I didn't wanted to die, not like this. I looked at the highway and saw that it was already some cars on it and I had to drive towards them, I was about to back out and leave, but then I remembered that I had to do this to save Heather.

I turned the car so it face the highway than I push down the gas pedal as much as I could, the GPS turned into a timer that was counting down from five minutes.

I drove as fast as the car could. "Come on!" I shouted as I passed some cars.

I was quickly to avoid them, but the road was slippery and it got hard to avoid sliding. I kept driving trying to focus on what was ahead of me.

"You still have four miles to go before you reached your goal." The GPS said.

"Move, get out of the way!" I shouted as I took some much sharper turns to avoid more cars that came towards me.

"You still have three miles to go." The GPS said as I avoided a construction worker that appeared from out of nowhere.

This was a nightmare, cars started to break as I kept driving trying to get to my goal quickly so this could be over soon.

"You still got four miles to go before you reach your destination." The GPS said.

A car stopped and I took a very sharp turn that made my car spin out of control, I pushed down on the break and tried to stop the turn as I heard other drivers honk their hons at me.

I managed to stop the spin and kept driving forward when I noticed a police car further ahead in the road.

"Come on! Move out of the goddamn way!" I shouted as the police just moved out of my way, but now it was chasing me.

"You still have one mile to go." The GPS said as I now had to focus on the road ahead and try to lose the police that was no chasing me.

"Oh, fuck!" I shouted as the police car drove up next to me.

I drove into a tunnel and hoped that the police would break since this was way too dangerous for anyone to do.

As I got out of the tunnel a truck was standing in my way.

I had no choice I steered my car to the far left of the road and just got past the truck while the police car crashed right into it.

I felt the car started to lose its grip on the road and it stared to slide again, I tried to regain the control but this time the car slide of the road and I flew of the road.

"Destination reached. Please press the screen." The GPS said.

I tried to move, but it hurt just to breath, the car was now upside-down and I could smell fire.

I fought through the pain and pressed the screen.

"Your reward is in the glove compartment. The key is inside the GPS" The GPS said.

I smashed the GPS, got the key and opened the glove compartment. Inside it was another card that I was supposed to put in the cell phone. I got the card and get out of the car and started a long painful walk back to the motel.

 **Paige's Pov-**

I parked my motor cycle outside a motel. I had to get some sleep tonight and it seemed like this was the only place I could get it.

I walked into the lobby and found a creepy guy behind the counter.

"I'd like a room." I said.

"For you anything. Fill in the register." He said.

I did was the creepy guy said and he handed me a key, he graced my fingers as I got the key.

"It's number 209. How long will you stay, Miss McCullers?" He asked.

"I don't know yet." I answered.

I walked up the stairs and hoped that he didn't had a spare key to my room, I had it hard enough to sleep as it was.

As I walked up some stairs to my room I saw a woman, she had raven hair and looked like she was wounded by the way she was holding her cheats.

I walked up to her and now I saw that she was bleeding from her forehead and she smelled like fire.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked the woman and she was holding the railing struggling to stand.

"I'll call an ambulance." I said but she shook her head. "No, no ambulance."

"You're badly hurt, you need to see a doctor." I said.

"Please… just help me… to my room. It's number 207." She said and I moved her arm over my shoulder and let her lean against me as I helped her.

As I helped her I wondered why she didn't wanted to go to the hospital. I helped her open the door to her room and put her on the bed.

I could see that she was in a lot of pain so I decided to help her first and ask questions later.

I helped her taking her wet jacket off, she shrugged as I touched her.

"Must have one… maybe two broken ribs… it hurts like hell." She said.

"Your head is bleeding, it looks deep." I said.

"Just stay here, I'll check the bathroom for something helpful." I said and walked into the bathroom. I brought something to disinfect the cut on her head and some very strong painkillers.

I handed her the bottle of pain killers. "It will help you from the pain, but it says to not take more than one every twenty-four hour." I said but the girl toke five pills at once.

I grabbed some cotton and poured some of the disinfectant on it. "I'm going to disinfect your wound, this might hurt a little." I said as I gently pressed the cotton onto the woman's face. She filched as I very carefully cleaned her wound.

"There, now it won't get infected." I said once I was done.

"Thanks. I'm gonna take a shower." The woman said. She had trouble getting up so I helped her.

I guided her to the bathroom and then I left the door slightly opened as I walked out, letting her change in peace.

"Talk to me, that way I'll know if you pass out." I said.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Paige, Paige McCullers." I answered.

"Are you staying here?" The woman asked.

"No, I live in town. I suffer from chronic insomnia. I seem to only be able to sleep in motels, don't ask me why. Whenever I get too exhausted, I spend a night here." I answered.

"I'm… I'm just passing through. What do you do, Paige apart from fixing up strangers?" The woman asked.

"I'm a photographer… I take pictures of furniture's for fashionable design magazines. And you?" I asked. As I checked her jacket, I found an origami figure of a dog. Could she be the Origami killer? I quickly thought.

"I'm an architect." She answered.

Then I heard the shower got turned off, so I put the dog back in her jacket and sat down on a chair acting normal.

The woman got out of the shower and I walked up to her to see if she felt any better.

"Thanks for staying. I feel a lot better now." The woman said.

"Okay… I'd better get going then." I said and started to walk towards the door.

"By the way, you never told me your name." I said.

"Emily. Emily Fields." She said.

"Be careful, Emily." I said and then I left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Butterfly**

 **A/N: Here it is, the fourth chapter, I hope you'll enjoy reading it.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

Once Paige left I started to wonder why she had helped me, I was just a stranger to her, I guess she was one of those few people who actually cared for others. I only hoped now that she wouldn't send an ambulance to pick me up.

I remembered the box with the rest of the origami figures, I was still in a lot of pain from that car drive but I had to keep going, for Heather.

I walked on wobbly legs and took out the box from its hiding place, I opened the box and found the origami figure labeled with the number 2, it was a butterfly.

I very carefully opened the butterfly and read what was written inside it.

It said: "Are, you prepared to suffer to save your girl? Get to the old power plant."

I closed the box and returned it to the hiding place before I forced myself back up, grabbed my jacket and started to walk to the motel parking lots where I had parked my car.

I'm coming Heather, I'm coming.

 **Caleb's Pov-**

Alison and I were in her car trying to find the other prime suspect we had. Ted was declared innocent so now we had only one suspect left, and we had driven close to his address so we'd be able to catch him quickly.

"Why didn't you shoot?" Alison asked.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"Well back there Ted was pointing a gun at me and he could have killed me. Why didn't you shoot?" She asked.

"I prefer to have all information before I make a decision. I try to make rational choices when it's possible." I answered.

"Come on, he had a gun, he was pointing it at me, he could have shot me before you had time to move." Alison said sounding upset that I hadn't shot Ted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were a tough girl, a street cop. I didn't thought you'd get scared so easily." I said in an effort to make her shut up for five seconds.

"Why don't you fuck off, Rivers." She answered. It felt good that I had for now put her in her place.

I looked through the windshield and I noticed the guy that matched the description.

"That's him." I said and we both got out of Alison's car and walked up to the man.

"Noel Khan?" I asked and showed him my badge.

"Yeah?" He answered looking scared.

"I'm Lieutenant Alison DiLaurentis. I'd like to ask you a few questions." Alison said.

Noel walked up to us then he threw his coffee in Alison's face and pushed before I had any time to react, then he started to run.

"Shit! Don't just stand there. He is getting away!" Alison shouted and I ran after Noel.

He ran straight over the road and I had to be very careful to not bump into any cars as I chased him.

A few drives had to break and they were very aggressively honking their horns at Noel and me.

Noel kept running, I had to push away a few people that was in the way and even jump over a hobo.

Noel noticed that I was still after him, because he ran into a supermarket, I followed him in there, pushing civilians out of my way as I started to lose Noel in the crowd.

Noel even started to push things from the aisles down on the floor so he'd be able to get away from me, but I wouldn't give up so easily, I kept running after him almost tripping on ice he had thrown behind him. It was a challenge to not trip but I made it and saw that he had run into the meat locker, I knew there was only one way in and out of there and Noel was trapped inside it.

I grabbed my gun and walked slowly inside the locker, it was dark in there so Noel had lots of good places to hide, as I walked I was listening closely trying to find where Noel was hiding before he found me.

Suddenly I was tackled down on the floor, I lost my gun as I fell and Noel was right next to me, he got up and tried to run but I kicked his leg so he lost his balance.

I quickly got up and he was up at the same time, he threw a punch at me but I was too far away for him to reach me. He tried to punch me again but I dodged his blow again and this time I punched him right in his nose, he took a few steps back and I ran up to him and tackled him so we both fell onto the hard floor. I got back up and quickly started to look for my gun, once I saw it I started to crawl for it, but Noel stepped on my hand, he glared at me as he was holding a meet hook that he must have picked up.

Noel raised the meet hook just about to crack my skull wide open when, I punched his left knee as hard as I could. Noel screamed in pain and stepped off my hand. I ignored the pain in my hand as I got up to see a furious Noel running at me with the meet hook.

Noel swing at me with the meet hook at me several times and I kept my distance, I knew how dangerous those things could be. I kept dodging backwards until I had gotten to the back wall. Noel held the meet hook above his head and swung it at my head, but I move out of the way just in the last second and the meet hook got stuck to the wall.

Noel struggled to get it free, but I tackled him down and I threw a punch at his face and then another and one more until I was certain that he had no more fight left in him.

I got back up and saw that Alison had just walked into the meet locker, she looked down on Noel and smiled.

"This time it looks like we got our Origami killer." She said.

 **Emily's Pov-**

I drove up to the abandoned power plant and parked my car in front of the gate. I didn't cared that it was a no parking zone since that place had been abandoned for years.

I walked out and saw in the pouring rain, it had rained very much today but I didn't cared, right now all that mattered was to save Heather. I knew I had to get in there but the gate was locked and surrounded by a brick wall.

At first I thought about climbing the wall it was too tall and the rain was making it slippery so climbing wasn't an option.

I started to look around the wall to see if there was a clue or something that would show me how to enter the plant.

As I searched for an entrance or anything I was very careful since the origami figure said I was going to suffer so it was possible that I had just walked right into a trap.

As I walked around the wall, wondering what the hell I was supposed to do I saw that a part of the back wall had fallen apart, the hole was just big enough for me to climb through. I walked up to it and very carefully climbed the wall, moving slowly so I wouldn't lose my balance and fall.

Once I was over the wall I started to search for a way into the building. I tried the main entrance but it was locked so I walked around the building to find another way in.

I got lucky since around the corner it was a broken fence that I easily got through.

Once I was passed the fence I saw that there was plenty of electrical condensers and from the sound they made I knew that they were still active. Now I was scared, I felt like I was the girl in the horror movies that wonders off and gets killed when she least suspects it. However I didn't give up, I just kept walking but keeping a distance from the condensers.

As I followed the plant's inner wall I noticed there was a door at the far end, I walked up to it and a butterfly was painted on the door, which must be where I had to go.

I walked up to the door and felt the handle, it was unlocked. I opened the door and walked in.

I found a small room where there was a box of matches on a chair with a note that said: "Take them, you'll need them to find your way."

I had no idea what the note meant but I picked up the box of matches and put it in my jacket pocket.

At the end of the very small room there was a hatch on the wall that was slightly opened. I opened the hatch and behind it there was a long narrow tunnel about the size of a pipe, the only way for me to get in there was to crawl. It was very dark in the tunnel and very narrow so I started to doubt as I looked into the tunnel.

I knew that there was no point to call for help since my cellphone was in the car and there was no one here, that tunnel was probably the only way to reach the end of this trial.

I remembered the matches I had picked up and I took them out of my pocket and lit one just to see how long this tunnel was.

I held the light one and held it inside the tunnel entrance, it was much longer than I thought and the light from the match didn't show the entire tunnel so I had no idea how long it was.

I held the box in my hand as I crawled into the tunnel, it was narrow and had no room to turn around so I could only crawl forward.

I started to crawl holding the matchbox in my hand, and once I was a few feet in the tunnel I heard a strange noise and then everything turned dark. I looked behind me and saw that the hatch had closed behind me, now I had no choice, other than to move forward until I reached the exit.

I crawled and crawled, thinking that I was doing this for Heather. As I crawled I could feel some wind in the tunnel, it was good, if wind could get in than it must meant it would be a way out. The tunnel was still very dark but now my eyes had adjusted to the dark so I could see well enough to not crawl into a wall. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my arm, like I had cut myself on something. I lit another match and saw that the floor I was crawling on was covered in shattered glass, it was about hundreds or maybe even thousands of pieces on the tunnel and they were sharp as razor. It was impossible for me to crawl back so I was forced to crawl right through the glass.

I crawled through the glass very slowly so I wouldn't tear up my arms. I felt the glass cutting my jacket and jeans and I knew that I was bleeding from my arms but I kept moving, feeling the broken glass shatter against my arms as I crawled through it.

As I crawled I started to panic since I had walked into a trap. I had to get out of there, it just had to be a way out. I bit down on my lip and kept crawling.

"Stupid fucking pipe…" I swore under my breath as I battled through the pain as I kept crawling.

I managed to reach a part were the tunnel slit off in two directions, one way went to the left and the other went to the right.

I light a match and held it out in front of me, the flame from the match indicated that the fresh wind came from the right so I decided to follow that way since it just had to be where the air got out. I slowly crawled off to the right and I stopped for a few seconds to let my arms rest from the pain from the glass.

"Suffer to save your girl" The trial had said, it really meant what it said.

I kept crawling in the tunnel hoping the exit would come soon, I reached another part were the tunnel once again slit of in two direction so I lit another match and crawled towards where the match indicated were the fresh air came from. As I crawled in the dark tunnel I bumped into something, I lit a match and almost got a heart attack, it was a dead body lying in front of me.

I panicked and started to breathe heavily, the corpse looked like a woman about my age and she must have been here for about a month judging from the smell. I closed my eyes and tried to not touch the body but I couldn't forget what I just had seen. I crawled as I used my jacket to cover my nose and mouth from the smell from the corpse.

I have to get out of here or else I'll end up dead, I crawled faster but the pain from the shattered glass on the ground I was crawling on was too much so I had to stop.

This was hopeless, I was never going to find a way out, I was going to die in here and I'd not be able to save Heather, as I thought that I started to cry.

Then I felt something moving over my arm, I looked and saw a rat, it was running away from me then it joined up with a few others and then all of them ran away.

Seeing the rats made me calm, if the rats had found a way in that must mean that there is a way for me to get out.

I kept crawling and then I could see light, I must have finally found an exit I used the last bit of my strength to drag myself towards the light. I had finally reached the exit, I was out of the tunnel.

I fell onto the floor and took a few deep breaths feeling calm that I was out of the tunnel.

I got back up and looked around, I was inside in a room that was very small, I must still be inside the building. In the room there was a hole on the wall with a butterfly over it and there was a door to the right of me, on the door it said "Coward." I guess I had to climb into the hole to finish the trail, but I didn't knew if I could continue.

I looked at the door, it was obviously an exit but if I would leave I'd never get the clue to find Heather.

I walked up to the hole and lit my last match, the hole lead to another tunnel but this one was going down like a slide.

I couldn't see where it ended, I could break both my legs if I jumped into that.

I walked up to the door, I grabbed the handle but I couldn't open it, not now when I'm so close to finish the trail.

I went back to the hole, I move my legs inside the hole and I sat in the opening.

"Ok, Heather, this is for you." I said then I pushed myself into the hole.

After a few seconds I landed on a floor, I looked around and saw that there was a table a few feet away from me and on the wall it was written "Congratulations."

I walked up to the table and found a SD card with the clue. I put it in the phone and I got some more letter to the hanged man clue.

I saw a door behind me that was open and I could see that this was the way out. I walked out now I had to get back to the motel and get some rest before I start the next trial. Walking back to my car was really challenging for me since I was in much pain, I was exhausted, but I had passed the trial.

 **Paige's Pov-**

I was sitting on the bed, I hadn't been able to sleep since I had talked to Emily. There was something about her that made me want to help her, more than I did.

I got up and went to the mini fridge to get something to eat. I opened it and it was empty, not much of a surprise that the owner was too cheap to have food in the rooms.

I walked out of my room and went to the reception to get something to eat. Once I passed some of the rooms I saw that a door was slightly opened, at first I didn't cared but when I saw the room number I remembered that it was Emily's room. I carefully opened the door to see if Emily was there.

What I saw made me jump.

"Oh my god!" I shouted as I saw Emily, she was lying on her back looking like she was dead.

"Oh, god. What happened? Emily. Emily, wake up!" I shouted and checked Emily's pulse.

She was alive but unconscious, I saw that she was bleeding from her arms and once I checked her pulse I noticed that she also had a fever.

I moved Emily so she was laying on the bed then I ran into the bathroom to see if I could find something useful to help Emily.

I grabbed some bandages, medicine and disinfectant then I hurried back to Emily.

I sat on the bed next to her and whispered into her ear. "Emily? It's Paige, I'm here to help you. You got a fever and I need you to swallow this medicine."

Emily groaned and I made her sit upwards as a poured some of the medicine in her mouth, I was very careful to make sure she wouldn't choke on it.

Once I had given her the medicine I saw that her sleeves was getting darker from her bleeding, I had no choice but to undress her to treat her bleeding.

I grabbed the back of her jacket and slowly took it off her, then I grabbed the hem of her shirt and very carefully peeled it of her. Once it was off I saw that she had some serious cuts on her arms, I could immediately see that they were self-inflicted. I grabbed a cotton ball and poured some disinfectant on it then I started to clean the wounds on Emily's arms to make sure she wouldn't get infected. Emily groaned as I cleaned her wounds on both arms.

Once I was done I stroked Emily's cheek and said "Your wounds are disinfected, I'm just going to put on some bandage."

I put on the bandage on both of Emily's arms and then I decided to stay until Emily woke up to make sure something else wouldn't happened. I sat down on a chair and waited for her to wake up.

A few hours later:

The time had passed but I hadn't moved from the chair, I was just waiting for Emily to wake up.

Then I heard a groan and once I looked up I saw that Emily was awake and she was about to get out of the bed.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"I've been better… was I out for long?" Emily asked as she stood up.

"About three hours." I answered looking worried at her as she was having some problems standing up straight. Once Emily had was standing up without having to lean against something she looked at me and asked "Why the guardian angel act? You don't even know me."

"When I was a child I was always the one who used to fix up my brothers when they'd been fighting with other kids… I… I suppose I like to play the guardian angel. " I answered.

Emily walked up to where I had put her shirt "You said you were here because you were an insomniac?" She asked as she started to put her shirt on.

I decided to be honest with Emily, otherwise I'd just lie my way out of these talks. "I… I've been going thought a bit of a thought patch the last few mounts… it's the kind of stuff you prefer to forget…" I said now starting to avoid making eye contact with Emily.

"I do what I can to live with it but it's not easy…" I said then I got up and walked up towards Emily. "You seem to lead a dangerous life. I said and Emily sigh.

"It's not the one I chose." Emily said, I could tell that she was bothered by something.

"Maybe I could help you, I…"

"No one can help me. You've already done a lot, Paige." Emily said and I knew she wanted me to leave.

"Right, I'm gonna go… Take care." I said, now it felt very awkward, I tried to not show Emily that I was worried about her as I walked out of her room.

 **Emily's Pov-**

Once Paige had left I felt a bit sad for sending he away, but I didn't wanted to get her hurt the way I was hurt. I had to keep this a secret until I find Heather.

I walked over to the desk to get the next origami figure, I was still tired and it was very hard to stand but I had to get going, I'd already lost too much time. I opened the box and grabbed the origami figure labeled with a three, it was a lizard. I unfolded it and the trail read:

"Are you willing to make a sacrifice to save your daughter? 9711 Marble Street."

 **Caleb's Pov-**

"FUCKING HELL!" Alison shouted as we were told by a police officer that Noel had alibis for three of the kidnappings.

We were at the police station where we had brought Noel Khan in for questioning.

"Fuck! That bastard was the perfect fit… shit!" She kept going and for probably the first time I agreed with her, this was frustrating and now when I don't have any suspects I'm going to have to start over and search for clues which was almost impossible to find since the Origami killer was like a ghost.

I had to act fast now since we had lost an entire day chasing down innocent men.

A police officer walked in and said "Heather Fields' mother is here. She'd like to speak with you." So Alison and I walked to the desk where she was sitting, she said she thought her ex-wife could be the Origami killer, at first we thought she was blaming her ex for losing their daughter but then she told us that her Ex had acted strange since they had lost their first child.

"It was a while back… middle of the night… it was pouring down… Emily came home completely drenched at about three… I asked her where she'd been… She… She spoke about drowning, the rain… She didn't make any sense… There was something… Something in her eyes… As if it wasn't really her… There may be no connection but… The next day, there was that announcement about another victim of the Origami killer." Maya said as she was crying, she was telling the truth and she seemed very conflicted when she told us.

"Find my daughter… I'm begging you!" She said.

* * *

 **A/N2: Bet no one of you expected the to happend, I hope you'll be patient for the next chapter since I'm not sure when I'm going to be update next, I've gotten a very busy** **schedule as of late**


	5. Chapter 5: Prime Suspect

**Chapter 5: Prime Suspect**

 **A/N: Hi guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I got writers block and I started on a new story called "** **An Unforgettable Vacation" and I got too focused in that story and forgot my other stories, anyway here is the next chapter to show that I haven't stop writing this story It's shorter than usual but it's better than nothing and I hope you'll keep reading this story.**

* * *

 **Caleb's Pov-**

Alison and I had tracked down, Emily Fields therapist. Alison and I were at Dr. Sullivan's office where we were going to ask her about Emily Fields.  
"I'm Police Lieutenant Alison DiLaurentis and this is agent Caleb Rivers of the F.B.I. According to our information, Emily Fields is one of your patients. We'd like to ask you a few questions about her." Alison said as she sat down on a chair facing the therapist.  
"I'm sorry but that's impossible." Dr. Sullivan said calmly.  
"What?" Alison asked and I heard some anger in her voice.  
"I've got a professional secrecy with my patients, I can under no circumstances discuss my patients." Sullivan answered.  
"My job is to find Heather Fields alive and I don't give a damn about the secrecy you've got." Alison said.  
"It's your duty to inform the police if you suspect one of your patients, Doctor." I said in an effort to reason with Sullivan before Alison would get overaggressive.  
"I'm sorry. I can't help you." Sullivan said. "Now I must ask you two to leave." She said as she got up.  
"You should cooperate, for your own sake." Alison said, almost threatening Sullivan.  
"A child's life is at stake. You may know something that could help us save her." I said.  
Sullivan looked at me and then back to Alison. "Are you threatening me?" She said.  
"I'm just giving you some free advice. I suggest you take it" Alison said.  
"Alison! That's enough." I said hoping that this wouldn't end up like it did with Ted.  
"I'm going to complaint to the police." Sullivan said and grabbed her phone and stated to dial.  
"Doctor you're really making me frustrated." Alison said as she walked up to the doctor and yanked the phone out of her hands.  
"The only thing I'm interesting in is saving that girl. Now you're gonna tell me what I want to know or I'm really going to lose my temper…" Alison said as she pushed the doctor back in her chair.  
"Alison stop that, now!" I tried to order her but she wouldn't listen.  
"Let me go, you can't do this." Sullivan said, sounding frightened.  
"Listen now Doc, there is an easy way and a hard way. It's your choice." Alison said and grabbed the doctor by the collar.  
At this point I had gotten enough of Alison, I walked up and pushed her away from Sullivan.  
Alison didn't expected that since she almost lost her balance.  
She walked up to me and I could see that now she was furious. "What is it with you, Rivers? Are you getting cold feet?" she asked in anger and she shoved me. "I thought you wanted to save that kid!" She shouted.  
"I want to save Heather Fields just as much as you do, but that doesn't give me the freedom to do whatever I like. So you're gonna stop this shit right now!" I shouted and Alison backed off.  
"I'll get you for this, Caleb. Don't worry I will not forget!" She said as she glared at me.  
"Emily Fields has had psychological problem since her first daughter died…" Dr. Sullivan said.  
"She feels responsible for her death. A sort off morbid neurosis, she is haunted by the visions of drowning bodies." The doctor continued as she went to her desk.  
"A few weeks ago, after one of our sessions, I found this on the floor, it must have fallen out of her pocket." Dr. Sullivan said and she held up something that made me gasp.  
It was an origami dog.

A few hours later:  
Alison and I were in her police car, she was on the radio talking to a police officer at the station. Alison asked the police to assign every available man to find Emily Fields.  
It was no doubt that now we knew who the origami killer was.  
"… I want two policemen outside her house twenty-four seven. Notify all agencies to start looking for her. Keep eyes on the train stations, the airports, the bus terminals... Yes Emily Fields is the Origami killer." Alison said in the car radio, soon we'd find Emily Fields.


	6. Chapter 6: The Lizard

**Chapter 6: The Lizard**

 **A/N:** **We're now only hours away to find out who A is, tonight it'll finally happen and I can barely believe it myself. After this day A will no longer be anonymous, then of course we'll have to wait until January to find see more PLL, anyway I hope you'll like this fresh new chapter.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

I had just arrived to the address mentioned in the trial. It was an old apartment that had been empty for a long time due to a fire a few months back. I double checked the address before I entered the old building.

I couldn't stop thinking what the trial had said: **Are you willing to make a sacrifice to save your daughter?** What did that mean?

I was still felling week and could hardly stand from the last trial.

I looked around inside the building and saw a door with a lizard painted on it, I walked up to open it but as I felt the door handle I noticed that the door was locked.

I looked around to see that everything in here was burnt up. As I walked around trying to find a way to open the locked door I felt that the pain was coming back, the painkillers I had taken was wearing off. I leaned against a wall trying to catch my breath as the sharp pain was getting stronger and stronger.

I took a few dizzy steps then I felt that my foot hit something, I looked down and saw a porcelain lizard on the ground and unlike everything else here it looked new, like someone had placed them here recently.

I picked up the lizard and I felt that it was hallow and as I lifted it I could feel that it was something inside it. I smashed the lizard against the floor and a key fell out of it. I picked up the key and on wobbly legs I walked back to the door and unlocked it.

I went through the door into an old burnt down room, in the middle of the room it was a chair and table like I was supposed to sit there. On the table there was a tablet that was on and there was also a hatchet, a bottle of alcohol, some bandage and some disinfectant.

I sat down on the chair and pressed the tablet, a voice coming from the tablet said "Are you prepared to suffer to save your daughter?"

I saw that the tablet was now recording me, I couldn't see who could see me but I didn't cared.

"You have five minutes to cut off the last section of one of your fingers in front of the camera. If you succeed you'll get your reward." The tablet said and then a timer appeared on the tabled that was counting down from five minutes.

I jumped out of the chair and stared at my hand, I was supposed to cut off a finger? That was insane. I felt my heart beat faster and faster as I panicked over what I was supposed to do.

My mind went into overdrive thinking about how I couldn't do it. I started to walk to the door, "I'm sorry Heather, but I can't do it." I mumbled as I opened the door.

When I stepped out of the room I saw that my wallet was on the ground, I picked it up and saw a pic of me and Heather from five years ago when I had taught her to swim, that was a big day for her and I'd never forget it.

I went back to the room and sat down in the chair and looked at the timer, it was only two and a half minutes left.

I grabbed the alcohol and drank the entire bottle, it tasted horrible and I got a terrible taste in my mouth, hopefully the alcohol would lessen the pain.

I grabbed the hatchet in both my hands and took a few deep breaths trying to slow down my heartbeat.

"You have 60 seconds left" The tablet said as I put my left hand on the table with my pinky finger pointing out and in my right hand I held the hatchet.

Ok Emily, this is it. I thought as I raised the hatchet…

 **Caleb's Pov-**

Alison and I were in a police car outside an old building that we knew Emily was in. A patrolling officer had seen her car and reported it to us. Alison didn't waste any time in blocking of the street and having the police getting in position around the building, when Emily exits we'll be ready for her.

"Is everything prepared?" I asked.

"Yes, we have the building surrounded, all I have to do is to give the signal and then my men will run in the building and arrest our killer." Alison said and looked at the buildings front door as she held the radio tight in her hand.

"Well nail her as soon as she sets her foot outside." She said as she was laser focused on the door.

 **Emily's Pov-**

I was on the floor in undesirable pain, I had just cut of the tip of my pinky finger and I screamed as I was on the floor in pain.

"AAAAAAH! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! MY FINGER!" I shouted. I struggled to get back up and reached for the disinfectant, I opened the bottle with one hand and poured it over my entire hand since I knew it was going to hurt.

As it fell over my hand I let out another scream in pain as it felt like my hand was on fire. I screamed in pain I fell back to the floor and held my hand. I thought I was going to die from the pain.

"Congratulations, your reward is under the table." The tablet said. And I forced myself to my knees and crawled to the table.

Once I got there I punched my fist against the burnt floor and a floorboard fell off. Under it I saw another chip that I put in the cell phone, I got a few more letter to the address but it still wasn't enough to make out were my daughter was.

I grabbed the bandaged and quickly put it on my hand. I was done here and now I needed to get out of here. I breather heavily as I started to walk out the door trying to not faint.

 **Caleb's Pov-**

"I don't get it, what's she doing in there?" I asked.

"I don't know, you're the profiler aren't you supposed to know how a killer thinks? Alison said.

"That's just it, what I know of Emily Fields doesn't match the killer's psychological profile." I said and Alison looked at me in disbelief.

"Well, that's up for a jury to decide." She said.

"What the fuck is that girl doing there?" Alison said as a brunet walked of her motor cycle and walked to the building where Emily was.

"If Fields comes out now, she's going to get in trouble." Alison said.

"All units, stand down but get ready to move on my command." Alison said.

 **Paige's Pov-**

When I saw Emily's car parked outside a building that was surrounded by the police I got worried. I parked my motorcycle and I went into the building. The first thing I saw when I got in was that Emily was sitting on the floor looking like she was high on drugs.

"Emily, Emily what happened?" I asked as I walked up to her.

Emily looked at me and tried to get up but she just fell. "The Police are out there, I think they are here to arrest you." I said as Emily looked at me.

I knew we I had to find another way out to keep Emily safe from the police.

I started to look for anything that could be used as an exit, every second mattered now. There was no point in running upstairs since we'd only reach the roof and Emily wasn't in shape of running up stairs.

I kept looking around as saw a window that was slightly opened. I moved a box under the window and then climbed up on the box to open the window all the way.

"Emily, come here. I'm getting you out of here." I said.

When Emily struggled to get up I ran up to her and helped her up, I lifted Emily to the window where she crawled out and I jumped after her.

We landed in the alley behind the building and I grabbed Emily's arm to get her up.

A police officer saw us and shouted "Stay where you are." Luckily for us there was a fence in front of him so and for us there was an opened patch through the ally.

"Come on Emily:" I said as I helped Emily. "We need to hurry." I said.

"I can't…" Emily mumbled.

I moved Emily's arm around my neck and held on to her waist as I helped her move out of the alley. I looked at Emily, she was fainting and when I saw that her hand was bleeding I could see that she had lost a lot of blood.

We reached the street and I kept encouraging Emily to stay awake as we crossed the street with the cops on our trail.

"The subway…" Emily said and pointed to a subway entrance as we crossed the road. I knew the subway was our only hope but Emily was already half out of it and if she'd faint I wouldn't be able to carry her.

I kept pushing myself and Emily, it was too late to turn back now and I couldn't leave her.

When we were over the street I helped Emily down the stairs to the subway and when we were at the train platforms Emily suddenly stared to breathe heavily.

"Emily, what's going on?" I said and tried to look at Emily. Now she was out of it.

"EMILY WAKE UP THEY ARE COMING!" I shouted as I tried to shake Emily to wake her up by she didn't respond. I knew she was still alive because I could feel her heartbeat.

I dragged Emily through the crowd to get away from the police.

I looked behind us and saw that now the police were in the stairs, they held their guns and were ready to fire. Shit what had I gotten myself into.

I kept dragging Emily with me as I looked for an exit.

"Police! Stop or I'll shoot!" I heard one of the cops shouting. I didn't let go of Emily I just dragged her with me into the crowd as I tried to figure something out, as a train was about to enter the station I got an idea, a terrible idea but there was nothing else I could do, I looked at Emily who was staring to wake up.

"Emily listen, I need you to run as fast as you can." I said and Emily grunted as a respond.

"OK, RUN OR IT'LL HIT US!" I yelled as I jumped down on the tracks where the train was about to enter and Emily she fell down with me, she landed on her back.

I ran up to her and got her up and then I ran with Emily to the other platform and pushed her up, then I climbed up myself and got up on the platform so the train just missed me, but it wasn't over yet. I helped Emily up and ran with her to another train that was about to leave.

We just made it aboard as the train left the station, we got away.

 **Caleb's Pov-**

That night at a hotel:

We had lost Emily at the train station, Alison was furious after that, she screamed at everyone and demanded to search everywhere until we'd find Emily Fields again.

I was at a hotel where I was going to stay during my time in Rosewood, I figured I could get more work done when Alison isn't screaming in my ear.

I was still thinking about Emily's psychological profile, she couldn't be the killer it just didn't add up.

I put on my ARI glasses to see if I could find any new evidence or anything that could help me narrow down the search to see if there was any connection between the killer and Emily Fields.

As I checked my ARI I found that there was a new clue, my contacts at the FBI had sent a video recording from the night when I had gotten to Rosewood and it was of the car the killer had used the night the latest victim was found.

I checked the video, it was short and it showed the car driving through town very fast in the night. I tried to free frame and zoom in on the killers face but the camera didn't get any look at the killer. This was getting frustrating I could have seen the killer and figured out who it was but once again nothing.

Instead I analyzed the car and I found out that the car was stolen and a man named Ian Thomas was suspect of stealing it but due to the lack of evidence the charges were dropped. Then I checked Ian's data base, he was a very dangerous man, he had been involved in several cases of buying and selling stolen vehicles. He wasn't intelligent so he couldn't be the killer but he could have provided the killer with a car.

It was a very slim lead but it's all I have.

I removed my glasses and rubbed my eyes, it felt like I hadn't slept in days and now it was catching up with me. I figured I should get some sleep and find Ian in the morning, if he was dangerous I better be prepared for anything.

As I went to bed I suddenly felt my nose bleed and then my hands started to shake. I started to hallucinate and it got harder to breath.

Shit it's happened… I need the Triptocane, I knew the tube was on the bedside table.

I started to walk towards the bed I needed the pain to go away my body was crying for it, but my mind knew it could kill me of I would drink too much. Before I knew it I was holding the tube.

I mentally slapped myself and dashed right into the bathroom, I opened the tube and was about to drink it when I suddenly lost my grip and the tube fell into the toilet.

When I was about to reach down and pick it up I saw myself in the mirror and I didn't liked what I saw, I was an FBI profiler and now I was acting like a junkie. I quickly flushed the tube down the toilet before I'd change my mind and drink it.

It was gone the tube was gone but I still felt the pain, I sat down in the shower stall and turned on the shower, the hot water would distract me until the pain would go away.

 **Emily's Pov-**

I was at the motel, Paige had brought me there after I passed out from cutting of my finger, all I could remember from after that was Paige and running from the police. When we had returned to the motel Paige checked on my hand, the finger wasn't going to get infected but she did put on new bandages since I was a bit too sloppy myself.

Now I was sitting in a chair and watched the news while Paige had left.

"Less than an hour ago, we heard from the police who have identified the woman thought to be the Origami killer. Emily Fields the mother of the kidnap victim Heather Fields is on the run and should be considered armed and dangerous. A police hunt is now underway and they hope that they will soon be able to announce the apprehension of this dangerous lunatic."

I turned off the TV, hearing that I was the prime suspect in my daughters kidnapping hurt more than anything that had happened today. I was both angry and sad over everything.

The door to my motel room opened and Paige walked in with a bag in her hands.

"I brought some food. I didn't know what you like so I got some of everything… I hope that's ok." Paige said as she walked in and put the bag on the desk.

She talked like she was concerned about me, I didn't understood her. She could just have left me but still she is here, it was like she didn't know how dangerous it was to be around me.

"You followed me…" I said as I got up.

"I wanted to know… You're all over the news reports, Emily. Every cop in the country will be hunting you." She said and I turned around to avoid eye contact, because I knew what she was going to say next.

"They say you're the Origami killer… is that true? Are you the killer, Emily?" Paige asked.

I turned around and looked into Paige's eyes and said "Please Emily don't ask any more questions." She had done more for me that I ever could have asked for and I didn't wanted her to get hurt or worse. "The less you know…"

"That's for me to decide. What have they got on you? What have you done?" Paige almost yelled as the look of concern just got wider.

I couldn't lie to her, I knew I couldn't get her to drop the question so I decided to tell her the truth. I turned to a wall since I couldn't look anyone in the eyes to tell this.

"I… I sometimes have these blackouts. Times where I don't know what I'm doing, as if I'm someone completely different. The only thing I remember afterwards… is the bodies. The bodies in the water." I said and I heard that Paige walked up behind me and sat down on the bed. "Why are you hurt, Emily? Why were you in the apartment?" She asked.

I went to the chair and sat down, this time facing Paige "I think my other self is testing me, testing my love for Heather. She wants to know if I love my daughter enough to save her. That means there's a part of me that knows where Heather is, but the only way to find her is to go through these trails." I said.

"Why can't you tell the police?" Paige asked.

"And tell than what? That I'm a schizophrenic who drowns her victims and has kidnapped her own daughter? They'd never let me go, and I have to stay free to save Heather! I have no choice. I'm her only chance. When Heather is out of danger I'll turn myself in but not until then." I said.

"You can't keep going like this. You're destroying yourself, Emily." Paige said and I knew she was right. I sigh and said "Finding Heather is all that matters."

"There has to be another way." Paige said.

"You don't understand. Time is running out. Heather will be dead in a few hours. I have no Choice! Please Paige, leave." I said "Forget everything. There is no more you can do for me."

Paige walked up to me, but I raised my hand to show her that I wasn't in the mood to continue this talk.

"If you want to help me, leave me to do this on my own." I said and turned my back to her.

Paige left the room and once I heard the door close behind her I hoped I wouldn't see her again, she deserved a better life that being around me.

I walked to the box to open the next origami figure, this one was a shark. I opened it and the trail said: **Are you prepared to kill someone to save your daughter? Cyrus** **Petrillo** **6784 Longway Road. Kill him. Send picture. Get your reward.**

I grabbed the gun that was inside the box, I put it in my coat pocket doing my best to make sure no one could see it then I left, I was going to kill a man.

* * *

 **A/N2: Ok,** **I hope you liked it and I'd like your opinions on what should happen in the next chapter, should Emily kill Cyrus or shouldn't she. I'm too conflicted to decide that myself so I want to know what you guys think she should do.**

 **A/N3: I hope the Pll summer finally will be awesome.**


	7. Chapter 7: Buried Secrets

**Chapter 7: Buried Secrets**

 **A/N:** **First of all, thank you to the guest** **"** **Hannily" I had completely forgotten about this story until I read your review. This chapter won't have any trials instead it'll have Paige and Caleb trying to find out who the killer is.**

* * *

 **Paige's Pov-**

After I had left Emily I had made some calls to a friend of mine named Toby and asked him to find out who owned the building that Emily was in. It didn't take him long to find a name, the owners name was Bethany Young. After I had gotten home I searched for her, it wasn't easy but I did get an address.

I had checked the address on my cellphone and now I was driving on motorcycle. I owed Toby big time for helping me out. I had something that could prove to Emily that she wasn't the killer.

When my phone told me I had arrived I couldn't believe my eyes, Bethany's address was a cemetery. I parked my motorcycle and called Toby asking him to double check Bethany Young but he said that the address was correct, this was strange.

I entered the cemetery and started to look for a gardener or someone. I hated this, I was in the cemetery and it was cold and raining, but I had to do this, it was the only way to find anything that could show that Emily isn't the killer.

I kept searching, if Bethany worked here or if she used to work here maybe I could get something out of her, but first I had to find her.

I kept walking among the graves. I was looking for a killer in a cemetery, it felt like I was in a horror movie.

I kept walking until I stumbled on a piece of a broken tombstone.

"Fuck!" I shouted as I hurt my knee from the fall.

I got up and started to limp. Fuck this place.

"Are you ok?" I heard someone ask.

I turned around and saw an old man walking up to me.

"Yeah, I just hit my knee." I said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm just looking for someone, her name is Bethany Young." I said.

"I know where she is." The man said "This way." He said and guided me to the east part of the cemetery.

"How do you know her?" He asked. "Are you a friend or family member?"

"Neither." I answered, better make my answers short so he wouldn't suspect anything from me.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I've worked here for ages, I'm a gardener." He said.

"Ok, how far is Bethany?" I asked.

"She's right here." The man said and pointed to a grave. This was bad, Bethany was dead and from the look of the date on the tombstone she's been dead for almost twenty years.

"Poor kid, died when she was ten." The man said.

I looked at the tomb and saw some fresh flowers, someone was still tending to Bethany.

"What else do you know about her?" I asked.

"I've worked this grave for a long time. I remember when it happened, it was in 95, October I think." The man said.

"Bethany's mom was very poor and her husband had passed away a when Bethany was a baby. They lived in a trailer and when her mom was drinking she made sure that Bethany would play outside." The man said and sat down on a bench.

"One afternoon Bethany was playing on a nearby construction site and she fell through a well full of rain water and she was caught, she couldn't get out of the well and the cold water started to drown her." The man said.

I started to feel sorry for Bethany now, she was just a kid when she died just like all the other victims of the Origami Killer.

"Her mom had been drinking so much she was unconscious when it happened and when she had sobered up Bethany had been dead for hours." The man said.

"Poor kid, I can't imagine anything worse than to die in panic." I said and looked at Bethany's grave.

"How about seeing someone die without being able to help them? Bethany had a twin sister that she was always playing with." The man said.

"She had a twin?" I asked.

"Yes, a sister, a very shy one. They were both playing together that day." The man said.

"Did she drown too?" I asked.

"No, she didn't fell into the well, but when she saw her sister she tried to help her out but she couldn't so she ran for help but the poor kid didn't find any." The man said.

"What happened to her twin?" I asked, I was now convinced that the twin was the Origami Killer or at the very least liked to the killer.

"Well, all I know is that she got separated from her mom, I think she got adopted." The man said and looked up at the clouds.

"It looks like a storm is coming, you better get home." He said, that was creepy.

"Wait, what was her mother's name?" I asked.

"Lori, Lori Young." The man said as he started to gesture for me to leave. I walked out of the cemetery on my own, my knee was feeling a little better but I knew it had a big bruise.

I got up on my motorcycle and then I drove home to my apartment, a place it felt like I hadn't been to in years. Most of my plants were dead and the mail was in a big pile at the door.

I made myself some coffee before I grabbed my laptop and searched for Lori Young. Hopefully I'd be able to find out where she is if she's still alive and maybe even find out the name of her other daughter that might be the Origami killer. I was so focused on finding Lori I had forgotten that I was still wearing my helmet. After hours of searching the internet I finally found where Lori was, she was still alive at a hospital for elderly. I turned off my computer and went downstairs to get to the motel where I las saw Emily and if she still was there I could tell her that I might have found something that could prove that she's innocent and maybe even be able to find out where her daughter is before these trails ends up killing her.

 **Caleb's Pov-**

I had just arrived to Ian's scrapyard, it looked like a burial ground for cars. I got out of my car and started to look for Ian, since he has been arrested before he probably hates cops but if he's smart he'll stand back while I'm investigating.

It was so cold and the rain wasn't showing any sings of stopping, I'm not coming back to this town once I'm done with this case.

I as I looked around I saw a bulldozer in the scrapyard that was digging around for cars so I figured Ian was driving it. I walked up to the bulldozer. I didn't knew much about Ian so I decided I'd be very careful and get out of there fast, this whole place was giving me the creeps.

"Hey!" I shouted at the bulldozer when I was close but it seemed like Ian could hear me.

"HEY!" I shouted lauder and waved my arms but the driver still didn't seem to notice me, so I walked up even closer to the back of the bulldozer.

Now I was just standing a few steps away from the bulldozer. "HEY! Can you stop this thing?" I shouted and this time Ian noticed me. He turned off the engine and walked out of the bulldozer.

"Caleb Rivers, FBI. Can we talk for a minute?" I asked as Ian walked up to me, looking upset, she was wearing a blue overall and it was covered with lots of stains.

"I'm listening." He said.

"Can we go inside?" I asked and he started to walk towards a garage that he was obviously using as a garage and I followed him.

Once we were inside he turned to me he looked very hostile.

"I'm looking for the owner of a blue Chevrolet Malibu 83. I don't give a damn how the car got here or whether you stole it or not, I just want to know who bought it from you." I said.

Ian shook his head and said. "Sorry man. Doesn't ring a bell. My memory suck at names." He said and poked the side of his head.

"Perhaps I can help you remember. If we find out then you sold the car to a woman that we're looking for, you're looking at some pretty solid time inside." I said to show him I was serious.

Ian sneered and said "You try to scare me with your big talk? I never saw your damn car, now take a walk…" Then he turned his back to me and walked back to the bulldozer.

"Jackass" I mumbled as Ian left, he wasn't much help and that meant he was either clean as a whistle or that he was hiding something.

I figured that I better have a look with ARI to see if there was something he left out. So I put on the glasses and started to scan the area.

On the floor I could see traces of blue paint and as I kept searching the ARI glasses found traces of the same tires as the car I was looking for, so there was no doubt that the killer's car had been here. As I kept looking I could find traces of orchid pollen in the air. "Ok, Ian what else are you hiding." I said to myself as I kept looking. I scanned the tools but the only fingerprints I could find belonged to Ian.

I kept looking through my ARI glasses when I found a big stain of blood, Ian might have mopped up the stain but the ARI glasses could see it clear. I followed the blood trace to an acid bath and when I looked in the bath I saw something that almost gave me a heart attack.

There was a human skull in there, Ian had killed someone and dumped the body in the acid bath.

I got up and felt a gun pointing to my neck.

"One of your cop buddies who was asking too many questions… I had to shout him up." Ian said as he frisked me and took my gun, he threw it on the ground.

"Hands on your head, pig!" He said pushing the gun hard against the back of my head.

"Let's just get you out of sight and finish you off." He said and pushed me with his hand so I'd go further into the garage.

As we walked towards an old table I took my chance and I quickly kicked one of the table's legs so hard that it broke and it fell on Ian's foot.

"Fuck!" He shouted as I quickly turned around and punched Ian so he fell dropped his gun.

I threw another punch at him but he blocked it and then he lifted me and threw me onto the hard ground. I dropped my ARI glasses when I hit the ground.

"I'll kill you, Pig!" Ian screamed and tried to stomp me but I rolled out of the way and I quickly grabbed a wrench and threw it at Ian's shin. He fell down to his knees and screamed in pain as I quickly got up and ran to my gun.

As Ian was about to get up I fired a warning shot right in front of him, he looked at me and raised his hands in defeat.

"Enough fucking around. Now you're going to tell me who had the blue car!" I said as I aimed my gun at him.

"Fuck you." He answered, but now I was done being a good cop.

"I don't have time for this, Ian. I want to know who that car belongs to." I said.

"What you want doesn't mean anything to me. You better just lock me up now." Ian said calmly.

I had enough of Ian's attitude I hit him with my gun as hard as I could.

Ian grunted in pain and yelled "You broke my fucking nose!"

"Next I'm going to blow a hole in your face, cop killer. Tell me what I want to know!" I demanded.

"You don't scare me, CSI wannabe." Ian said as he held his bleeding nose.

"Last chance, Ian." I said.

"Or what?" Ian asked.

Then I noticed his gasoline tanks that was in the garage. "Do you like fireworks, Ian? Because I bet those gas tank will blow up real nice…" I said.

"Hey man, don't mess with the gasoline." Ian said, now he was scared at me.

"We'll just say it was an accident, or I'll say it was an accident since you're not going to be able to talk, Ian." I said making him think that I was actually going to do it.

"You're crazy… Look I don't know anything about the girl all I can tell is…"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Suddenly Ian got shot in his gut and when I turned around I saw a figure that was wearing a black hoodie, dark pants and a pair of gloves. I couldn't see the persons face but I knew it was the killer.

The killer aimed her gun at me but when she pulled the trigger the gun clicked. I aimed my gun at her and shouted "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST. GIVE UP NOW OR I WILL SHOOT YOU!" The killer raised her hands and dropped to her knees. I walked towards her and picked up my ARI glasses on the floor.

When I got close to her she suddenly threw her gun at me, it hit me right between my eyes and then she ran and picked up Ian's gun and once she was next the garages back door she fired the gun at the gas tanks.

I knew I didn't had time to run after her so I ran out of the garage as fast as I could and I made it out just before the whole place exploded. I couldn't believe it. I had the killer, if I had just fired my gun instead of trying to bring her in alive this could have been over.

The only thing I knew for sure was that the killer was still out there.

* * *

 **A/N2: I'm sorry it took so long to update**


	8. Chapter 8: The Shark

**Chapter 8: The Shark**

 **A/N: I'm just giving you guys a heads up, I'm going to wrap up this story soon, I'll probably write two or three more chapters and then this story will be over, I'd also like to apologize in advance for some of the things I have Emily doing in this chapter I know most things she does is a bit unrealistic with the injuries she has gotten but I had her doing them anyway, once again I'm sorry.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

After I had gotten to the address that was mentioned in the trial I took a deep breath as I sat in my car. Before I let the motel I took more painkillers and now I could move without feeling like every bone was broken.

I got out of the car, keeping the gun hidden in my coat pocket. As I walked into the building I couldn't help but thinking that everyone was staring at me, I moved my hand next to the pocket when I had the gun hoping no one would see it.

I walked up the stairs until I was in front of Cyrus' door, when he'd open the door I'd shoot, then I get the hell out of there and avoid looking back. I had gone through that in my mind over and over again, I knew that if I killed that man it couldn't be undone but I had to do it, for Heather's sake.

I grabbed my gun, still in my coat pocket and mumbled "Don't look him in the eyes, just shoot." Then I knocked on the door. This was really happening I was going to kill a man to save my daughter.

I took a step back, feeling myself panic.

Then the door opened slightly and a man looked through the crack. He was blonde and looked mid-thirty's opened it. "Yeah?" he asked and looked at me, that man had to be Cyrus.

I didn't say anything, I just couldn't move.

"What do you want?" Cyrus asked, but I still didn't answered, I tried to pull my gun but I just couldn't.

"Fuck it. I've said a thousand times that I don't want any junkies at my door." Cyrus said and opened the door, he walked up to me wearing a dirty t-shirt, boxers and a red robe. "If you want to score you got to fucking call first…" Cyrus said and I quickly pulled my gun out of my pocket and aimed it at him.

He raised his hands and started to walk back into his apartment and I followed him, I tried to pull the trigger but I just couldn't.

"Hey take it easy. Keep cool… what do you want? Money? Drugs? Tell me what you need and we can make a deal." Cyrus said trying to keep me calm and he kept moving backwards as I pointed my gun at him.

I tried to pull the trigger when Cyrus suddenly punched me so I fell to the floor, I was still holding my gun.

"I'll blow your brains out, you bitch!" Cyrus shouted as he opened a sock drawer and pulled out a shotgun. He fired it at me but he missed me so I started to run as I heard him follow me, I pushed down a bookshelf to the floor as I tried to get away from him.

"You think you can come to my house and pull that shit?" He screamed at me as I ran from room to room, trying to get away from him.

"You're going straight to hell, bitch." He shouted as he fired at me and just missed me.

I grabbed a guitar and threw it at him but he dodged it, I had no choice, I had to shot him or he'd shoot me.

I ran between all his furniture's so he'd get it harder to shoot me.

"Will, you stop fucking moving?" Cyrus said as he fired at me multiple times this time I saw the bullet holes in the wall in front of me, I quickly pointed my gun and fired a few bullets behind me as I ran.

"You bitch, when I get you, I'll fuck you to death!" He shouted as I ran into something that looked like a bedroom, I slammed the door behind me.

"Nowhere to hide, you bitch whore." Cyrus shouted as he kicked the door opened. I threw a shoebox at him so he missed when he fired his shotgun.

I ran through the door behind me but now I was trapped. I had entered a bathroom and the only way out was through the door I had entered from. I quickly locked the door as I searched for a window or something, but there was no way out and I heard Cyrus shooting the lock away.

"Ready or not here I am." He said and kicked the door down, he aimed the shotgun at me and pulled the trigger but when he did that his shotgun clicked, he was out of ammo.

I quickly pointed my gun at him and he dropped his shotgun.

"Hold up lady." He said and raised his hands. "I'll give you whatever you want… I got dope… I got cash… You want some dope?" He asked as he now looked terrified at me.

"Please don't kill me" he said as he backed into the bedroom. "I got children." He said and pointed around in the bedroom. Now I noticed something about that room I didn't noticed before, it wasn't his bedroom it looked like it belonged to a little girl. There was small beds and toys and on the walls there were some drawings.

"Please don't kill me." Cyrus pleaded. And picked up his wallet and opened it showing me a picture of two girls. "These are my girls, see? This one is Sara and the little one is Cindy… please…" Cyrus said as he dropped to his knees. "I want to see them again." He said.

I didn't wanted to kill him, it was hard to kill him when I thought he was a drug dealer but now when I knew he was a parent I really had it hard to make myself pulling the trigger. I shouldn't do that, but I had no choice, I had to… for Heather

I pointed my gun at his head as he sobbed. "I'm a parent too." I said then I slowly pulled the trigger… then I removed my finger from the trigger and hit him with the gun, he fell onto a bucket of red paint.

"But I'm not a killer." I said and placed the gun in my pocket. I grabbed my phone and took a picture of him like the trail had said, I hoped it'd work. I sent the picture of Cyrus and later I got a text that said:

"IN THE GUN GRIP" so I slammed the gun against the floor until a chip fell out of it, I put the chip in my cellphone and got the letters, now the address was almost complete but it was still not enough for locate where I had to go to find Heather.

I ran out of the apartment and hurried to my car.

 **Paige's Pov-**

I had gotten back to the motel and I was on my way to Emily's room. Once I got to the door where I had last seen her I felt the handle and the door was unlocked. I walked in and saw Emily sitting curled up on the floor, she was crying.

"Emily… are you alright?" I carefully asked as I walked and sat down next to her.

"I couldn't do it… I was supposed to kill him to save Heather, and I couldn't do it." Emily said.

I looked at her, I could see she was troubled and she was still convinced that she kidnapped her daughter.

I took her hand and said "You're not the killer, Emily. You're not responsible for those murders."

Emily rubbed her thumb against the back of my hand but she wasn't looking at me.

"I can prove it…" I said.

"That changes nothing." Emily said. She dropped her head and sobbed "Saving Heather is all that matters now."

I moved my hand to her cheek and wiped away a tear, she looked at me and when I looked into her big eyes I was lost, unaware of what was going on I leaned towards Emily who did the same, I closed my eyes as I leaned closer towards Emily and we kissed.

I didn't knew what was happening, but it felt so right, we kept kissing, I traced my fingers thought her hair and she placed her hand on my back, we got up to our knees still kissing and I moved my hands to Emily's face and cupped her cheeks as she moved her hands down to my waist.

She yanked at the bottom of my jacket and I slide it of my shoulders. We broke the kiss and I moved my hands to the hem of Emily's sweeter and very gently lifted it of her, leaving her in only a bra from the waist up.

I traced my hands over her firm stomach as I started to kiss my way up to her lips again. We were breathing heavily as Emily put her hands on my arms and started to suck at my neck. I gasp as she moved her hands to my back and then up to my face, she cupped my cheeks and pressed her soft lips against my own, she sucked on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, our tongues battled for a while for domination, but I gave in.

Without me noticing it Emily had moved her hands down my waist and she quickly pulled off my t-shirt, I broke away from her to help her remove it, but once it was off I went back to kissing her.

We both stood up and I moved down and started to suck Emily's neck as I felt her almost topless body against mine, Emily's touch was very gentle and soft and I did my best to not be too hard on her when I touched her.

Emily moved her hand behind my back and unhooked my bra, I reached behind her back and did the same.

Emily's breast were a bit smaller than mine and her nipples where darker. Emily kissed her way down my throat and she started to massage my breasts with her hands, I moved my head back and let out a small moan as Emily kissed her way down to my cheats and started to softly lick the underside of my breasts, switching between both. I was breathing faster and faster as Emily's tongue moved up the curve of my right breast and when she reached the sensitive middle of my nipple I moaned. As Emily sucked on my right nipple her hand moved up to my left and as her tongue flickered my right nipple her finger followed on my left one.

I yelped as Emily started to suck on my breast, she sucked and flickered my hard nipple and then she switched breast to give my other the same treatment. Emily sucked flickered and I almost came from her treatment.

When she was done she kissed my left breast one final time, then she pushed me onto the bed.

I looked up and smiled at Emily who removed the rest of her clothes and then the rest of mine, she straddled me and started to rub her very wet center against mine.

I was thrusting my hips in her rhythm trying to keep up with her, but I was also reminding myself to go gentle since I didn't wanted to hurt Emily.

Emily started to move faster and faster, we both moaned as we were only seconds away from cumming, I moved my hands to my own breasts and Emily closed her eyes as I could swear I felt her heartbeats as our soaked cunts where rubbing against each other, I had never felt like this with anyone else, Emily was so incredible, she made me lose my…

We both almost cried as we came, I had never came that hard before and I looked up at Emily who were smiling as she leaned down to me, pressing her breast against mine. I embraced her as she kissed me gently on my lips one last time.

 **Emily's Pov-**

Later that night:

After Paige and I had sex we both got exhausted. When I kissed Paige I had forgotten everything bad that had happened and I felt happy for the first time for very long. After we had cuddled for a while Paige put her t-shirt and boxers back on and then she handed my my t-shirt and panties, that I put on.

The sex had exhausted me so I had managed to sleep, but now I was awake, I was spooning Paige as we laid on top of the bed, the covers where on the floor. I looked at the time and saw that I had been sleeping for 3 hours.

I gently got off Paige without waking her up and I put on the rest of my clothes. I hated to do this to Paige, but I was going to leave her, things could have worked between us, if the circumstances had been different.

Paige maybe was the only person I could trust and the only good thing that had happened to me, but now I had to do this alone, I had one trial left and only hours remained if I wanted to see my daughter again.

I looked back at Paige who was still asleep. It felt like if I left now would be the easiest for both of us. No awkward good byes, no explanations. I'd just leave before she wakes up.

As I put on my jacket I couldn't help but thinking Paige looked a bit cold. I picked up to her jacket to put over her as a cover, but when I lift it from the floor a notepad fell out of the pocket.

I picked it up and opened it, when I read it I felt betrayed, I got more furious as I flipped through the pages and read what she had written.

"I should have guessed! All this time and I had no idea…" I said to myself.

"Emily? What's wrong?" I heard Paige's voice and when I looked at the bed I saw her sitting up, looking concerned, but I wasn't going to fall for it this time.

"I thought I MEANT something to you…" I said as I held the notepad up so Paige would know what I was talking about.

"Listen I…" Paige said and started to get up but I threw the notepad at her.

"You're a pretty good nurse for a FUCKING JOURNALIST!" I shouted.

"Emily, I wanted to tell you but…" Paige said as she got out of the bed.

"What kind of article were you writing? My life with a killer? How I caught the Origami Killer? Maybe you'll get a book deal? I hope it was fucking worth it!" I screamed at Paige.

"Emily it's not what you think, I…" Paige said and walked up to me but I pushed her away.

"You lied to me, Paige! All this time you fucking lied to me!" I screamed. "I thought you wanted to help me, but you're only thinking about writing a fucking book!" I screamed letting out all my anger then I turned my back to her.

"It's true. I'm a journalist… and I knew you were the mother of the girl who got kidnapped and… and I wanted to cover the story… but then I saw what you were going through to save your child… and… and I understood how much you loved her I wanted to tell you the truth but I couldn't… I was afraid of you… that you'd not believe… I was afraid that you'd ask me to go… All I want is for you to find your daughter alive. And when it's all over I want to be with you." Paige said as she walked up next to me and placed her hand on my cheek.

I looked at her and I could see that she as telling the truth, her eyes says "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

I walked up to her and hugged her, we both knew that it was too soon to go further than that but I was willing to forgive her.

"I'm sorry, Emily… I'm so sorry…" Paige said before we stopped hugging.

I turned to the window and looked out of it.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Paige asked.

"To the last trial. The last letters, then I'll know where Heather is." I said.

"Take care, Emily… I can't lose you now…" Paige said and hugged me from behind. Then she got dressed and said "I'm going to find something to eat… Wait for me. I'll be back in ten minutes." Paige said before she exited the room.

 **Paige's Pov-**

I mentally kicked myself as I though over how mad Emily got at me. I was so afraid she wouldn't believe me. It was the wrong move. I was an idiot for not telling Emily everything earlier. I thought as I went to the checkout to see if there was something editable there.

I knew that Emily wasn't going to let me come with her on the last trial, I had to find out the name of Bethany's twin and prove that Emily is innocent. Hopefully I can help her now when she knows who I am.

As I walked down the stairs I thought about Emily and I think I was starting to fall in love with her.

When I got to the checkout I saw that there was a bunch of policemen standing and talking to the guy behind the register. The where looking for Emily and it looked like the entire police force was here. I had to warn her quickly.

When I reached for my phone I couldn't find it. I must have forgotten it in the motel room, that's when I got an idea. I ran to a payphone and called my cellphone, hopefully Emily would answer it.

I dialed the numbers and it started to ring. "Come on, come on Emily, pick up the phone." I mumbled as I waited for Emily to answer my cell phone.

"Hello?" Emily answered.

"The cops! They're in the motel! You've got to get out of here!" I said.

 **Emily's Pov-**

After I heard what Paige warned me about I quickly took out the final origami figure (a mouse) and put it in my pocket. Then I opened the balcony and just as I stepped up on the railing the door to the room was knocked down.

"Police, freeze!" The cops asked but I jumped anyway. I landed on a patch of grass and I quickly got up and on wobbly legs I moved as fast as I could to the road where I waved for a taxi to stop.

I ran up to the taxi and since I didn't had any money or time for this I grabbed the taxi driver and threw him out the car, then I got in the taxi and drove away from there as fast as I could.

* * *

 **A/N2: (to guest Hannily) I'm sorry I didn't write the way you wanted it, I know I should have had Emily kill Cyrus since you were the only one who actually said what you wanted to happened, but after I wrote that he had kids I just couldn't have Emily killing him, I understand if you're disappointed with the outcome of that trial**


	9. Chapter 9: Searching For A Name

**Chapter 9: Searching For A Name**

 **A/N:** **Sorry it's been a while since my last update I've been too distracted with my job and my other stories, but now I've made time for this story and here is the next chapter, I hope you won't try to kill me after you've read it.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

I had managed to lose the cops and I had gotten rid of the taxi I had stolen. Now I was walking towards the address to the final trail. I knew that now I only had a few more hours left to find my daughter alive. Just a few more blocks and then I'd be at the final trial.

 **Paige's Pov-**

I had managed to track down where Bethany's mother was, she was in the hospital and from what my friend had found out she had been there for a long time.

I parked my motorcycle outside the hospital and I walked indoors.

I hoped I wasn't going to end up wasting my time here since I really needed to find out who this killer is if I'm ever going to prove that Emily is innocent, I walked up to the reception and the receptionist was putting her magazine down and looked right at me. "Hello, I'm looking for Lori Young's room." I said.

The receptionist said "Please sign the visitors' book." As she handed it to me. I wrote my name in it and she asked "Are you a family member?"

I tried to avoid direct eye contact as I said "Yeah. You could say that…"

The receptionist suddenly smiled and said with a sweat voice "Oh, she'll be pleased to have a visitor. No one ever comes to see her. Her Alzheimer has made it hard for her to remember things, but she'll still be pleased, you know…" The receptionist said.

"It's room 19, at the end of the corridor." She continued and pointed to here Lori's room was.

"Thank you." I said and walked towards Lori's room.

Once I had reached the right room I looked through the window on the door to take a good look at the woman, she was in her bed and looked very old and she was awake but looked like she wasn't aware of where she was.

I walked into the room and as I closed the door she sat up and looked at me.

"Hello Mrs. Young" I said in a friendly voice.

"Is it time for my pills already?" She asked as I walked up to the bed.

"No, Mrs. Young, I…"

"They are never on time with my pills. I don't know what they do here." She continued as I sat down on her bedframe.

"I came to talk about your daughter, Mrs. Young." I said. I felt that I needed to get her to remember quickly so I could clear Emily's name quicker.

"My daughter? I don't have any kids." Lori said sounding like she believed what she said.

"Please, try to remember, Mrs. Young. You had two daughters, Bethany and her twin. The twin was placed with a foster family after the accident. What was the foster family's name?" I asked trying to see if I could make her remember something.

"I asked them for a television, you know. They said I didn't have enough money." She said, not paying any attention to what I said.

I wasn't going to give up just yet, I had to try harder to make her remember.

"You had one daughter named Bethany and she had a twin sister." I said.

"Do you have my pills? It's time for my pills…" She answered.

"Do you remember Bethany?" I asked hoping I'd spark something in Lori's memory.

"My Betty? She is a good little girl, you know." She said, now she was remembering something.

I decided to push her further to see if I could make her remember the twins' name.

"Yes you had Bethany and your other daughter. What was her name?" I asked

"What other Daughter? I don't have any other daughter. I never had any children." She said, this time she sounded confused.

"Mrs. Young, your daughter may be linked to a series of murders. Perhaps you know something that could help the investigation." I didn't like to say that but I wasn't sure on what else I could say to her.

Lori looked at me and said "Are you a new nurse? Where are my pills?"

Her Alzheimer had really done great damage to her memory, one second she seemed to remember parts about her Bethany and then she seemed to forget them, what I wondered most was why she didn't seemed to remember that she had two daughters, it was like she had tried to forget about the other child.

"I know what happened at the construction site. Do you remember?" I asked trying to see if I could at least make her remember Bethany.

"I think I used to live by a construction site a long time ago…we didn't have much money at the time, you know. We has to make do with very little…" She said.

She did remember that, but it seemed like it was a very blurry memory, at this point I could have said I was Bethany's twin and she might have believed that.

"I think your daughter is in trouble, Mrs. Young. She has done some terrible things… I need to find her. Do you understand?" I asked.

"Terrible things you're telling me! She never came to see me, can you believe it? In ten years, never! No one forgets their mother, do they?" She asked. She must be referring to the twin since I knew Bethany was dead when they took Lori's other child away.

I didn't knew what else to ask her since if I asked her anything she'd either forget about her kids or think I was referring to Bethany. I got up from the bed and I started to look around in the room for something I could use to make her remember her daughter's name.

I noticed that on a table there was an origami book and some paper. I opened the book and saw that one of the pages was bookmarked, like she'd look at that page often.

I flipped to that page and saw that it was instructions for making origami dogs. I read through them a few times and then I tried to make an origami dog from the paper next to the book.

After several attempts I finally made a perfect origami dog, I walked back to Lori and held the dog in my hand for her to see.

"Oh you know how to do those little doggies too?" Lori exclaimed as she saw the dog.

"My children loved origami. I taught them how to do it. Bethany loved the little dogs. She always wanted to call them Fido. Fido, Fido, Fido! All the dogs got the same name… I wasted my time telling her that they couldn't all be named Fido but she didn't cared, she always wanted her dogs to be called Fido. It's funny, isn't it?" She said remembering about her past.

I handed her the dog and she placed it in the palm of her hand looking at it with a big smile. I started to look for other things in the room that could remind her about her girls.

I checked one of her desks and I found an old photo of two girls standing next to each other, they were smiling like they were having fun.

I picked up the photo and held it to Lori. "Are these your children, Mrs. Young?" I asked "Bethany and her sister, is this them?" I asked as she looked at the photo.

"They are good little girls… when their father died I could look after them as much as I should have had… They didn't have an easy life." She said.

I looked around and saw an empty flower vase, I also saw that there was a fresh flower on the floor, like someone had recently pushed it down, I walked up, picked up the flower and put it back in the vase.

"What a lovely orchid." Lori said.

"My girls loved orchids. We used to grow hem in the back. When Bethany died, I put orchids on her grave…" She said and a tear fell from her eye. I walked closer to her as she seemed to remember more things.

"I cried when they told me. I had already lost one of my children and now they were taking the other away, you understand?" She said as I sat down on her bed again, looking her into her sad eyes.

"The foster family, Mrs. Young. What was the name of the foster family that adopted Bethany's sister?" I asked, praying that she'd remember this time.

"They were really very nice people. I met them, in the beginning, I used to go and see my little girl. And then I got sick and I couldn't go any more. Perhaps she thought I had forgotten her. She must have thought I didn't loved her anymore…" She said as she looked at the photo once more and fell a few more tears, that poor woman.

Very carefully moved in closer to her until I was sitting right next to her.

"Her name, Mrs. Young. What was her name?" I asked.

"But I loved her…" Lori said. "If you only knew how much I missed her…" She said.

"Please, Lori. Her name! What was her name!" I said, it felt like I was trying to force it out of her but I had to find out what the girls name was.

"Come closer…" She said and gestured to me to get closer. I leaned in until my ear was a few inches away from her face, she cupped her hand behind my ear and said "Her name is…" Then she whispered the name and then she fell back to her pillow and I stood with my mouth opened.

I looked away from the woman and just stared at the wall, when I looked back I saw that she wasn't breathing anymore she was just lying on her back and a few tears fell. Her heart must have been broken when she was reminded about her daughter. I got out of the hospital and got on my motorcycle trying to find an address to the new name I had gotten.

 **Emily's Pov-**

I had just arrived to the location for my final trial. The last origami figure was a mouse and when I had arrived to the location I walked into a room that was all white and it was a table that in the end of the room that was surrounded by cameras.

I walked up to the table and saw that it was a laptop standing on the table and it was recording me.

I had read the trial in the mouse but this one was different from the other, the first four had given me some sort of hint on what I was going to do and this one had only said:

 **LAST LETTERS 961 RAINBOW LANE**

I kept looking around in the room trying to find out what I was going to do.

Time was running out and I didn't had any time to wait, I had to finish this trial fast if I was going to save Heather. I moved slowly, feeling that my pain killers had now worn of completely and I could feel a huge pain everywhere.

I looked at the table where a voice said something that almost gave me a heart attack. "The last trail, are you prepared to give your life to save your daughter's?" I looked at the computer and I saw that behind it there was a small bottle with a clear liquid in it and a watch that was set to count down from 60 minutes.

"There is a deadly poison in this phial. It will kill you in exactly 60 minutes. If you drink it you'll get the last letters of the address. You will have enough time to save your daughter and say goodbye, but then you will die. You can drink the phial or decide to leave. The choice is yours."

* * *

 **A/N2: I'm sorry about the cliffhanger ending and keeping quiet about the killers name, but I promise in the next chapter you'll all know who the killer is for sure and I'm not going to do like the season 5 finally of Pll did I will really reveal whom the killer is in the next chapter. Unless if one of you kills me for teasing you like that XD**


	10. Chapter 10: The Sacrifice

**Chapter 10: The Sacrifice**

 **A/N:** **There is no excuse for being late with this update, this chapter is shorter than most of my other chapters but at least it's something. F.Y.I the last chapter will be the final chapter.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

I couldn't believe what I had heard, I had to drink a poison to save my girl, what if I wouldn't make it in time, what if it would kill me before I got a chance to save her?

I picked up the phial and looked at it, I had to choose between saving Heather or die myself. If I save her she'll lose a mother, but at least she'll be alive. This was without a doubt the hardest trial.

I had to save my child, but I wasn't sure if I was willing to kill myself for a hunch, there has to be another way. I thought as my head panicked.

I sat down on the ground looking at the phial.

I took a deep breath to clear my head, I knew I had gone too far to quit now and there was nothing for me to lose, I got up so I face the computer, I knew someone or something was watching me.

I raised the phial to my mouth and tilted it back quickly so I could drink all the poison before I changed my mind. After I had swallowed it I felt that I was about to throw up but I fought my gag reflex, keeping the poison inside me. I dropped the phial on the ground and it felt like everything in the room was spinning around, this was like the worse time I got drunk times a hundred, I closed my eyes praying that I wouldn't die when suddenly everything stopped.

I looked up and as that I was still there and a voice came from the computer.

"The last letters have been sent to your phone." The voice said and then the computer self-destructed.

I looked at my phone and now I saw the full address, Heather was at 852 Theodore Roosevelt Road. Then the phone was changed into a timer counting down from 60 minutes.

I quickly got out of the building running as fast as I could to where Heather would be. 'I did what I had to do, Heather. Your Mom's coming to save you.

 **Caleb's Pov-**

I sat back at the police station trying to find out where the Heather Fields would be, if I could find her I knew I could prove that her mother wasn't the killer. I knew I only had minutes left before the kid would die and that pressure was really getting to me.

"There has to be a God Damn clue somewhere…" I almost screamed to myself as I went through the files on my ARI glasses. "It's probably staring me in the face." I mumbled as I kept fumbling through all intel I had gathered, like a blind man.

"Fuck!" I shouted. "A kid is going to die and I'm running around in circles!" I shouted frustrated as I removed my glasses and sat down.

"All packed up and ready to go?" I heard a voice say. I looked up and Alison was standing there.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The investigation is over. We know who did it. We no longer need your services anymore, Caleb." Alison said as she walked up to me and sat down on the table.

"So you can ride your files all the way back to Washington. I'd be lying if I said I was going to miss you." Alison said as she got up to leave.

"The investigation isn't over. You have absolutely nothing on Field!" I said and Alison just turned back and looked at me like she thought I was retarded.

"Fields is guilty. Case closed. Anyway, it's no concern of yours anymore now, I've talked to the captain and you're off the case. So pack up and fuck off." Alison said, she was really enjoying talking to me like that.

As she was about to walk out the door I stood up. "Alison…" I said and she turned to me as she opened the door.

"You are an unbalanced psychopathic asshole." I said to her and she just laughed and said. "I'll take that as a compliment." Then she left and closed the door behind her, I'll never understand how anyone could stand that woman.

I sat down and picked up my ARI glasses to have one final check at the files to see if I could find anything that could help me find Heather Fields.

As I looked through my files I saw that the ARI's had recorded my fight against the killer, I opened the video file and watched the fight over and over again until I noticed something, the gun that the killed used was a Smith & Wesson M&P 9, that was a model only one sort of people could get their hands on, police officers.

The killer is a cop. I almost fell to the floor when I thought that, that would make sense since then the killer would be able to remove any vital clues from the crime scenes.

I pulled up my map over the area where the killer could live and set the search to find any police officer who lived in that area, I was in luck, there was one police officer who lived right in the zone.

Ok, now I got something, I thought as I started to look for an address for the marked place on the ARI map.

 **Paige's Pov-**

I had traced down the name I had gotten from Mrs. Young, if she had given me the right name I was about to enter the home of the killer. I had tracked down the name Mrs. Young had given me and I was now standing in front of an apartment. I what I'd say if the killer was home but I was sure that I had found the killer's home.

I should have informed the police about this, but without any proof there was just the statement of an old woman who's lost her memory.

I knocked at the door, if the killer was in there I was just going to lie and say that I got the wrong floor.

I felt on the doorknob and it was locked so I picked out a pair of hairpins and started to pick the lock. I had gotten locked out of my own apartment several times before so I was a bit of an expert on picking locks.

I had managed to unlock the door in less than 30 seconds. I walked into the killers' home and I was going to find a clue to where Emily's daughter was even if I had to search this place room to room, but I knew I had to be fast since the killer could come home any second.

As I opened the closest I saw something I wasn't expecting, a police uniform and it looked real. That would explain how she managed to kidnap kids of the streets, she is a cop. "Always trust a cop." I mumbled sarcastically to myself.

I pushed the clothes on the hangers aside to see if there was a secret door in the back or something. I knocked on the back of the closet and it sounded hollow and when I pushed against it to the side I saw that it was a big room further in the closet, when I walked into the room I saw a lot of orchids that was planted in there, like a secret green house and there were some origami figures, mostly dogs. And a laptop that was turned off, maybe I could find out something from that, like where Heather was.

I sat down in front of the laptop and pressed the on button. Once it was on it asked for a password. "Shit" I mumbled to myself. I tried origami but that wasn't the correct password. I then typed rain but once again the password was incorrect. Now I only had 2 more guesses then I'd be locked out of the system. I tried Bethany but that was also wrong.

I was about to give up when I remember what Mrs. Young had said to me, I tried Max since it was the name Bethany would give the origami dogs she and her sister would play with and it was correct. I quickly searched through the computer until I found the address to where Heather was then I turned off the computer and was about to leave when I suddenly felt a gun pointing against my neck.

"Don't move a fucking muscle." I heard a woman's voice say.

"So you found my little secret…" I heard her say. I knew who it was, it was the Origami Killer

"It's over Alison. All those children killed just to find a mother capable of saving her own daughter!" I said then I heard the gun click.

"Shut up!" Alison shouted "You don't understand…" She said and I knew her hands where shaking because I could still feel her gun pressed against my neck.

"There is one child left. There might still be time to save her. Let her go. Do what your mother couldn't do." I said trying to get Alison to do the right thing.

"You're not getting out of here alive." Alison said then I felt a hard hit to the back of my head and everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N2: Anyone surpriced that Alison is the Origami Killer?**


	11. Chapter 11: Final Trial

**Chapter 11: Final Trial**

 **A/N: Here it is, the final chapter on this story.**

* * *

 **Paige's Pov-**

I woke up on the floor in the hidden room. I had to get out of there and find Emily to tell her that she isn't the killer. I went to the door and started to push the door, but it was locked. I tried to push harder and even kick it but it wouldn't budge. So I started to lock around in the room then I grabbed the computer and smashed it against the secret door until I had made a hole big enough to get my arm through. Then I reached out and unlocked the door so I could get out.

When I had gotten out of the closet I saw that the apartment was now on fire, that maniac Alison wanted to make sure I wasn't going to leave this place alive.

I had to get out of there quickly, the smoke made it harder and harder to see anything and it was also getting harder to breath.

I forced myself to move forward trying to find the door or a window, but it got harder and harder and I felt the fire around me getting hotter, it felt like I was inside a pizza oven.

Once I reached a door I quickly opened it, the door didn't lead out of the apartment, it got me to Alison's office that was also surrounded by flames and on a desk there was something that almost made me faint. Alison had put a propane tank on her desk, once the flames reaches it this whole apartment was going to blow, I knew there was no way I could prevent it from exploding in time, I just dashed through the fires and I kicked down another door, this one lead out of the apartment.

I threw off my jacket that was burning and then I ran down the stairs to my motorcycle, good thing I had my keys in my pants pocket. I quickly got on my motorcycle and started it as I heard the explosion from the apartment. I drove without looking back, I had to get to Emily and warn her before Alison would get to her first.

 **Emily's Pov-**

I had made it to the address I had gotten. It was an old warehouse I looked around and stared to shout for Heather. "Heather." I cried as I walked around in the warehouse, I hoped that I wasn't too late. "Heather!" I kept screaming hoping that she'd answer. "Heather!"

Please be here, please don't let it be too late.

"I've been looking for a long, long time, Emily…" I heard a voice say.

I turned around and saw a woman that was slightly shorter than me, had golden blonde hair and looked like she was around my age.

"Looking for a mother that would be able to do what mine could do, sacrifice herself in order to save her daughter." The woman said, that's when I realized that she was the Origami Killer.

"Oh, I searched, searched and searched… and then I remembered you." She said. "I saw you lose your oldest daughter so I thought that you could be the one who could save her child." The killer continued.

"All those murders… just to find a mother capable to save her daughter?" I said discussed over what she had said.

"Just to find a mother? Do you have any idea how it feels like to have a mother who is never interested in your life? Or a father that bails when things gets rough? Believe me, I've suffered… just as much as my victims." She said, she was clearly sick in her head.

"I have finished your damn trials, now give me back my daughter!" I said, angered.

"She is there." The killer said and pointed to a well. "All you have to do is open that grate."

I took a few steps back until I felt the grate against my foot, then I turned around and tried to open it, but it was locked. When I locked back at the killer she held a gun against me.

"I'm sorry Emily, but it has to end this way." She said.

The gun was fired but the bullet didn't hit me, I looked back and saw that now there was someone else that was fighting against the Origami Killer. The killer lost her gun and started to run as the other person, a guy chased after her.

"You should have minded you own fucking business Rivers!" I heard the killer shout as they disappeared.

I looked back at the grate, I could see that Heather was in in and she was unconscious. I tried to open the grate but it was deadlocked. So I grabbed the killers gun and shot of the lock so I could easily open it.

"I'm here Heather, I'm here." I said as I pulled her out of the well.

 **Caleb's Pov-**

After I found out that the killer was a cop and pieced the clues together I knew that it was Alison who was the killer. Now I had tracked her down since the police had gotten a call where Emily was there was no doubt in my mind that Alison was going to be right there. I had sneaked into the building as the other policemen was busy surrounding the building to block off any exits.

I kept running after Alison as she ran up on the roof trying to escape me.

"You where the killer all along, that's why you where so obsessed whit framing Emily!" I shouted after her.

"You don't know… you don't know anything." She said sounding delusional.

"You're going to pay for your crimes." I said as I fired my gun in the air as a warning to her, but she kept running.

 **Emily's Pov-**

I put Heather on her back and started to give her mouth to mouth. She was cold and she didn't react, but I wasn't going to stop now, I had fought so hard to save her she couldn't die. I tried again and again to resuscitate her but she didn't respond.

I was too late; after all I had done it was still not enough. I sat down and cried, I must be the worse mom ever, I had now lost both my daughters.

 **Paige's Pov-**

I had just arrived to where the computer had told me Heather was, I knew that if she was there Emily would be there as well.

I got off my motorcycle and saw that the warehouse was surrounded by cops and they looked like they were ready to fire their guns as soon as Emily would exit the building.

I ran up to the closes police car hoping I could explain to them that Emily wasn't the killer.

"Hey, you there! What are you doing?" A police lieutenant said to me.

"Lieutenant, my name is Paige McCullers, I'm a journalist. I have proof that Emily Fields is innocent. She isn't the Origami Killer" I said but the lieutenant didn't seem to care what I had to say.

"Barry! What is a journalist doing here?" He asked and two other policemen walked up to me.

"Get her out of here." He said as I was escorted back to my bike I screamed "You're about to make a terrible mistake, Emily Fields is innocent and I can prove it!"

 **Caleb's Pov-**

I had cornered Alison, she had nowhere to run now.

"Killer." I said as I put on my ARI glasses and activated the record mode so I could film her as she confessed everything.

"So you figured it out, well so what? There is now chance you can prove that I'm the Origami Killer, you got nothing that can prove that." She said.

"I will find proof even if it means I have to search through everything you own." I said, I kept quiet about my ARI since then Alison wouldn't know she was recorded.

"Good luck with that, I blew up my apartment to get rid of any proof and to kill a nosy girl who had figured out that I was the killer." Alison said.

"You're still coming with me." I said and walked up to her.

"Like hell I am." Alison said and threw a brick at me, I dodged it but then Alison tackled me so I dropped my gun and my ARI glasses.

She tried to push me off the roof but I grabbed a pipe on the roof and hit her thigh with it so she tripped and we were both lying down on our back.

 **Emily's Pov-**

I sat down next to my daughter and cried. "I'm sorry Heather… I'm so sorry." I said as I held her hand and cried.

Then I hear coughing, I looked back at her and she was opening her eyes and breathing loudly.

"Oh, oh Heather. I thought you were gone." I said feeling happy for the first time in ages. I held her close to me never wanting to let her go.

"Mom… I knew you'd come and save me..." Heather said.

I hugged her tight then I remembered something, I was still going to die from the poison, I looked at my cellphone and saw that I only had 10 seconds left.

I broke the hug and med her look at me. "Heather listen. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me in my life. I want you to know that whatever happened, I love you more than anything in the world." I said then I heard to cell phone beep, hinting that the time was up.

"I love you." I said and hugged her again one last time, then nothing happened.

 **Paige's Pov-**

"Fields didn't do it!" I shouted one last time but the police didn't listen to me.

I decided that I had to do something else to prevent them from shooting Emily when they see her.

I got on my motorcycle and I drove around the police officer's blockade making sure to catch their attention. As I drove in front of the policemen I noticed that it was too slippery to make too sharp turns and I wasn't even wearing my helmet.

"HOLD YOU FIRE!" I heard the lieutenant shout as I fell off my bike, but instead of trying to talk to them again I ran inside the warehouse knowing that now I wouldn't shoot on sight.

"Emily! Emily are you in there?" I said as I was inside the warehouse.

 **Emily's Pov-**

I heard Paige's voice, I didn't know why but I heard it. I looked around and saw that I was still in the warehouse.

"I'm not dead." I said confused. "I took to poison over an hour ago and I'm not dead…" I started to laugh as I realized that the poison was fake.

"Oh, Emily thank god you're here." I heard Paige say as she ran up to me.

"Paige? What is going on?" I asked confused to see her here.

"The cops. They're out there. They have the building surrounded." Paige said sounding out of breath.

"They'll shoot you if you go outside!" Paige warned.

"I'll go out alone. I'll explain." I said as I started to walk towards the door.

"You'll be dead before you even open your mouth!" Paige said as she got in front of me.

"Look, we'll all go outside together, with our hands in the air. They can't possibly shoot us." Paige said, then she held up a notebook. "I have evidence that proves your innocence, Emily." She said and looked concerned at me.

"Paige listen, I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I was only thinking about Heather and I thought…" Then I looked back and Heather who was sitting down on the ground freezing.

"That's ok. The only thing that matters is that you save her." Paige said.

 **Caleb's Pov-**

I looked at Alison who ran towards me ready to push me off the roof. I quickly sidestepped and Alison almost fell over the edge but I grabbed her arm in the last second and pulled her back to the roof.

"Thank you." She said, but when I turned my back to her she stabbed me in the shoulder so I fell to the ground.

"What? Did you think I was going to just go any confess everything, no way I'd rather take care of all lose threads, starting with you." She said and was about to stab me again but I grabbed my gun that was right in front of me and shot her when she tried to stab me for the second time.

She took a few steps back holding her hand over her stomach where I had shot her, then she looked at me before she fell over the edge to her death.

I grabbed my police radio and tried to call any nearby police units to get me some help.

 **Paige's Pov-**

Emily was holding her daughter in her arms as I looked at her.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

Emily just nodded then we both walked out, I was a few steps in front of Emily so the police wouldn't risk shooting her. I looked at Emily and said, don't worry. This will soon be all over.

A mount later:

 **Emily's Pov-**

After that night Paige had shown her proof to the police and then a FBI profiler named Caleb had showed some other evidence as well that proved that I wasn't the Origami Killer.

The days after that night had been a bit challenging but Heather got adjusted pretty fast and she got very great along with Paige, mostly because Paige would drive her around on her motorcycle. Paige and my relation got serious very fast, after a few weeks she had moved in with me and now I had brought her and Heather to a house I thought about buying for all of us.

I was showing it to them now and they were both in awe as they looked inside the house.

"Let's say a friend of a friend let me jump in line. If we like it… well, then it's ours." I said.

Heather started to laugh as she ran around the open space and wanted to check every room, Paige walked up to me.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked Paige.

"It's perfect, Emily… We'll be able to forget what happened." She said as she held my hands and looked out the window.

"We'll have a normal life and one day, it will all just seem like a bad dream." She said as Heather pop her head out from a room.

"Hey, mom. I think I've found where I want my room." She said and laugh as she kept ruining from room to room.

"We've earned to be happy now, Emily… all three of us." Paige said.

Then I saw Heather coming out of another room and I smiled at Paige and said. "Let's get her!" Paige and I then chased after Heather who were laughing every second. This maybe wasn't the life I thought I'd have two years ago, but it's what I'd never trade for the world.

* * *

 **The end.**


End file.
